Prohibido Enamorarse
by Lita Jupiter Kino
Summary: Mako-chan despues haber pasado por una decepcion amorosa toma una decision que cambiara su vida... El ¡No Enamorarse! pero sin querer llegara alguien que le hara cambiar de opinion
1. La Decepcion

**Prohibido Enamorarse**

**Capítulo 1**

**La decepción **

**Yokohama, Japón **

Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Yokohama, algunas las personas corrían para todos lados con tal de cubrirse de la lluvia, entre ellas una chica alta de cabello castaño sostenido en una alta coleta, de ojos color verde esmeralda que estaba vestida con un uniforme de colegiala de falda café y una blusa estilo marinero de color blanco y café, iba acompañada de una chica de cabello negro, ojos color amatista ambas corren hasta llegar a un edificio en el cual se ponen a salvo de la lluvia

-¡pero qué fuerte la lluvia que se dejó venir!- la chica de ojos amatista estaba sofocada y trata de quitarse el exceso del agua de su cabello

-si Rei ¡qué fuerte esta la lluvia! Y si no llegamos luego a casa nos vamos a enfermar porque la ropa que tenemos está muy mojada- comenta la chica castaña sintiendo frio

-Mako-chan ¿y si llamas a tu novio para que nos venga a traer? Digo, no creo que se moleste pues su princesa se mojó y de paso ayuda a su mejor amiga

-si tienes razón ahorita le llamo- Makoto saca de su bolso su celular y marca el número de su novio hasta que él le contesta

-¿diga?- es la voz varonil que se escucha del otro lado del celular

-¡hola amor! Soy Makoto

-¡mi Mako-chan! ¿Cómo estás?

-pues que te digo amor… estoy en un edificio bajo la lluvia y estoy empapada

-¿estás sola Makoto?

-No estoy sola amor, estoy con Rei ¿será que nos puedes venir a traer?

-Mako-chan, con mucho gusto te iría a traer pero es… que… estoy muy ocupado… tengo clase y todo está inundado aquí, lo siento mucho belleza

-mmm de acuerdo no te preocupes, entonces nos vemos más tarde

-lo siento Makoto pero me invadieron de tareas en la Universidad y no creo poder ir a verte hoy

-está bien amor te amo ¡adiós!- Makoto corta la llamada con una mirada triste

-¿Qué paso Mako-chan? ¿Qué te dijo tu novio? ¿Nos va a venir a traer?- Rei estaba curiosa por saber la respuesta de su amiga

-me dijo que no puede, está en clase y que no puede salir pues está inundada la Universidad

-¿en clase? ¿A esta hora? ¿Bueno que le pasa a este? ¿Qué somos un par de tontas o qué?- Rei estaba molesta pero nota que Makoto no le presta atención –Mako-chan, mejor llamemos a un taxi- la chica de los ojos amatista saca su celular pero nota a Makoto que estaba llorando y vuelve a guardar su celular -¡vamos no estés triste Makoto!

-¡es que no sé qué le pasa a Allan! Últimamente no nos vemos, siempre tiene una excusa, que si son los exámenes, o tareas, o que se queda tiempo extra en la Universidad y a mí ya ni me pone atención; ¡y que decir que hace 3 meses ha cambiado mucho conmigo!

-¡Mako-chan esto está muy raro! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahorita a la Universidad y te aseguras que Allan está en clase?- Rei inmediatamente llama a un taxi. Después de diez minutos llega el automóvil y ambas se suben para irse a la Universidad –bien ¡ya llegamos! Aunque a decir verdad, aquí ni siquiera está inundado como dijo tu novio ¿Y bien y en que facultad se encuentra?- Rei iba con Makoto caminando por los pasillos

-está en Arqueología- responde Makoto sintiendo que no podía caminar pues sentía sus piernas pesadas, hasta que llegan a la facultad. Luego de buscar por las aulas, ambas se dieron cuenta de que ya no había nadie pues ya estaban llegando los estudiantes de la jornada de tarde-noche –no está aquí Makoto ¿Qué te parece si buscamos en la cafetería? Y de paso tomamos un café caliente porque me muero de frio- Rei toma la mano a Makoto hasta que llegan al lugar, pero para sorpresa de ambas encuentran a Allan solo. Makoto al verlo siente una alegría y quiso dar la sorpresa pero de pronto ve que una chica de cabello rosa y mechones celestes llega a cubrir los ojos a Allan sorprendiéndolo luego de quitarse las manos de la joven, Allan se acerca a ella y le da un beso en los labios. Al ver eso Makoto sintió como si un balde de agua helada le había caído encima y a la vez que su rostro estaba pálido como el color de una hoja en blanco

-hola amor ¿Cómo estás?- decía la joven al novio de Makoto

-bien mi bella Ann, pues justamente estaba pensando en ti

-¿vamos a ir hoy a nuestro lugar?- Ann entrelaza sus brazos en el cuello de Allan…

**Bien esta es una nueva historia que vengo escribiendo y espero que les guste mucho leanla y me dejan sus Reviews **


	2. Cambio de Vida Radical

**Capítulo 2**

**La decisión que hará un cambio de vida radical**

-como siempre Ann ¿sabes? Me muero de ganas por estar solos

-¿y ya terminaste con "ella"?- pregunta Ann recostándose en el pecho de Allan

-pues hoy me llamo y le invente una excusa pero cuando la vea voy a terminar con ella; te lo juro Ann y solo me tendrás solo para ti

-pero hazlo cuanto antes, ya te dije que no me gusta compartirte ¡yo te quiero solo para mi solita!

-de acuerdo- responde Allan acercándose a Ann y le da un beso muy cargado de pasión. Al ver esa escena Makoto estaba empuñando fuertemente su mano tratando de no llorar y Rei miraba con desprecio a Allan

-¡Vámonos Rei! ¡Ya vi cuanta tarea tiene Allan!- Makoto da la media vuelta y sale corriendo del lugar y Rei va detrás de su amiga volteando a ver como Allan no se había dado cuenta de que Makoto estaba ahí viéndolo. Mientras Makoto iba corriendo a la salida de la Universidad, un joven de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color iba saliendo de su auto hablando por teléfono

-Allan ¿Cómo que no vamos hacer el proyecto hoy? Recuérdate que tenemos solo 3 días para presentarlo… ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que te vas a ir con Ann!... de acuerdo pero si tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente- el joven corta la llamada en ese instante ve como la castaña estaba corriendo desesperada logrando capturar su atención

-¡Makoto! ¡Mako-chan espérame!- Rei le gritaba a su amiga que no la escuchaba pero luego ve que de repente se detiene -¡Mako-chan! ¡Al fin te alcance!

-¡llévame lejos de aquí por favor Rei!- gritaba Makoto desesperada pero a lo lejos el chico que había platicado con Allan no dejaba de verla

-voy a llamar un taxi- Rei llama un taxi para irse de la Universidad. Luego de varios minutos Rei ayuda a Makoto a subirse al automóvil y se van del lugar

-¿Quién será ella?- pensaba el joven viendo que el taxi se alejaba de aquel lugar…

**Mansión de la familia Hino **

-¡aquí es! Entre por aquí por favor- Rei le daba la última indicación al taxista sin dejar de ver a Makoto que ya había dejado de llorar pero en todo el camino no había dicho ni una sola palabra; luego de pagarle al chofer del taxi ambas bajan del mismo y entran a la mansión de Rei -¡Familia ya vine!- grita la chica de los ojos amatista entrando junto con Makoto

-¡Niña Rei! ¿Estás bien?- llega corriendo Yuriko la nana de Rei –estaba tan preocupada por ti mi niña ¡pero mira como vienes!

-nana estoy bien, es solo que me moje un poco ¡no te preocupes!

-¡pero cámbiate esa ropa porque te va a dar una pulmonía! Y si la señora se entera que viniste así se va a enojar

-de acuerdo nana, Makoto y yo vamos hacer la tarea que tenemos; perdón nana pero ¿será que nos puedes subir dos té de manzanilla por favor?- Rei va con Makoto a su habitación –Mako-chan toma un baño yo te voy a dar un poco de ropa- Rei hace que la castaña entre a la ducha para tomar un baño y luego le da ropa para que se la pusiera –Makoto me estas preocupando, no has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que subimos en el taxi

-estoy bien Rei no te preocupes- Makoto al fin respondía pero en su mirada ya no había tristeza –a partir de hoy veras a una nueva Makoto porque hoy el amor… ¡ya es tema enterrado!

-no digas eso Makoto, tan solo tienes 16 años vas a ver que con el paso del tiempo vas a conocer otras personas y vas a conocer el amor de verdad además, Allan fue tan poco hombre para ti porque no te valoro y no se dio cuenta de la chica que tenía a su lado

-no Rei ¿De qué va a servir conocer más personas? ¿Mmmm? ¡Para que me enamore como una tonta! Y después me van a pagar de la peor manera ¡ya no! Mira lo que paso con Allan él fue mi primer amor y mira como me pagó ¡ya no Rei! Desde ahora ese tema ya está muerto para mí. Te prometo que nunca en mi vida me voy a enamorar

-Makoto ¡cálmate! Eso lo estás diciendo ahora porque tienes el corazón herido pero después…

-¡después nada Rei! Ya no voy a ser la misma tonta y esa es mi última palabra

-de acuerdo Makoto no te preocupes, ya sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo- Rei se acerca a su amiga y le da un fuerte abrazo en señal de solidaridad

-¡gracias Rei! Por todo tu apoyo

-para eso están las amigas...


	3. Las Cosas se dicen de Frente

**Capítulo 3**

**Las cosas se dicen de frente**

**1 semana después**

Ya había transcurrido una semana de lo acontecido, Makoto y Rei salían de la preparatoria pero en la salida se encontraba Allan con un ramo de rosas amarillas

-hola mi Mako-chan, ¡esto es para ti!- Allan estaba con una sonrisa y le entrega el ramo de rosas a Makoto que lo recibe sin mucha importancia; luego Allan ve a Rei que lo miraba con desprecio y la saluda

-bueno yo los dejo pues tienen mucho de qué hablar ¿no es así Allan?- Rei se dirige a Allan con mucho sarcasmo y se despide de el

-oye belleza, ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? es cierto que ambos no nos agradamos pero hoy ¿Qué desayunó? ¿Tepanyaki de escorpiones o qué?- Allan empieza a reírse de lo que había dicho pero nota que Makoto tiene una mirada de desprecio e indiferencia -¿Qué te pasa belleza?

-¡No hables así de mi amiga!- responde Makoto -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hoy no tienes mucha tarea? ¿O estas en exámenes?

-bueno si tengo que estudiar mucho porque tengo exámenes pero me moría por ver a mi hermosa novia- Allan se acerca a Makoto para darle un beso pero ella voltea para otro lado -¿Qué sucede Makoto? ¿Por qué no quieres que te bese?

-¿Qué pasa contigo Allan? ¿Hoy no vas a ir al "lugar de siempre" con tu querida Ann?- Makoto voltea a ver a los ojos Allan que al escucharla se queda pálido

-este… no sé de qué me hablas mi Makoto…

-¡ya no me digas más mentiras! ¡Y no me llames belleza o mi Makoto! ¡Aquí tienes mi cara para decirme la verdad!- Makoto le daba fuerte un empujón a Allan -¿Qué crees que soy? Vienes aquí con un ramo de rosas como si nada ha pasado ¿piensas que me vas a ver la cara? ¡Lo siento mucho Allan! ¡Pero conmigo te equivocaste!- Makoto ya no soportaba más la falsedad de su novio

-de acuerdo ¿quieres la verdad? Está bien pues… si es cierto aunque no sé cómo te enteraste pero bueno eso ya no tiene importancia ¿verdad?

-¡que descarado eres! Trataste de verme la cara de tonta ¡eres de lo peor!

-¿quieres que te diga otra cosa más? ¡Ya me tienes cansado con tus niñerías! ¡Mírate! Solamente eres una chiquita de 16 años que vive en su mundo de ilusión y que todo es de color rosa ¡yo necesito una mujer! Alguien que si me pueda dar lo que yo quiero sin ponerme peros como tú que cada vez que estábamos solos siempre me evadías

-¡ah con que es eso! Solo piensas en tus "necesidades machistas" Pues ¿sabes qué? Prefiero ser una niña en ese sentido pero ser madura con mis pensamientos así que ¡Esto se acabó! Ah por cierto, tu nunca te acordaste de mis gusto con las rosas ¡Nunca me gustaron las rosas amarillas! Bueno tal vez ese el color favorito de Ann que te va a dar "todo" lo que quieres ¡que patético eres!- Makoto sostiene firmemente el ramo de rosas amarillas y se las avienta en la cara a Allan y se va con Rei

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- Rei le pregunta a Makoto mientras iban caminando

-me siento bien Rei siento que me quite una carga pesada de encima y desde ahora todo estará mejor- responde Makoto

**9 años después Tokio, Japón:**

-¡Makoto! ¡Date prisa! ¡Tienes 5 minutos para salir al aire!- grita una chica pelirroja de cabellos ondulados sostenido con un moño

-¡ya voy!- Makoto salía vestida con un traje de chef hacia el foro de grabación

-¡comenzamos en 5, 4, 3, 2!- dice el director del programa que daba la señal para empezar a grabar

-muy buenos días y bienvenidos a ¡Cocinando con Makoto! hoy vamos a preparar comida saludable para aquellas personas que les gusta cuidar su figura empecemos con nuestra primera receta: Ensalada Griega…- Makoto siempre salía con una sonrisa en su programa de cocina. Mientras tanto, un importante ejecutivo del canal de televisión que estaba viendo a la castaña que estaba cocinando

-¡Neflyte! ¡Es increíble que en tan solo 1 mes ha subido el rating del canal con el programa de Makoto!- dice la chica pelirroja se acerca al joven castaño y ojos azules que estaba viendo a Makoto sin parpadear

-este… ¿Qué me decías Molly?- Neflyte reacciona al escuchar la voz de Molly

-mmm no es nada olvídalo, cada vez que vienes aquí mientras grabamos tú estás por las nubes viendo a Makoto

-la amo Molly y voy a luchar por su amor

-para nadie es un secreto que la ames pero la pregunta es ¿ella siente lo mismo por ti?...

**Notas del autor:**

**uyyyy como vieron que decision tan repentina hizo Makoto por culpa de alguien que le rompio el corazon, ahora ya paso el tiempo y Neflyte esta enamorado de ella y como dijo Molly ¿sera que ella sentira lo mismo? sigan leyendo la historia **


	4. Corazon Duro

**Capítulo 4**

**Corazón duro**

-yo sé que ella me va a corresponder- responde Neflyte con mucha seguridad

-Neflyte, a Makoto no le interesa tener una relación con alguien ¿o no has visto cuantos pretendientes ha tenido y de los cuáles a ninguno le ha prestado la atención?

-ay Molly, esos "pretendientes" que tú dices son poca cosa para ella, en cambio yo si la tendré como a una reina si se casa conmigo- Neflyte terminaba de hablar y se va del foro dejando a Molly ahí

-mmm Neflyte… si supieras…- Molly no dejaba de ver a Neflyte con una mirada de tristeza

-¡corten y queda!- decía el director corta la grabación y Makoto sale del set -¡felicidades Mako-chan! Eres increíble, en tan solo 1 mes el rating se ha ido hasta arriba

-gracias Seiya pues solo hago lo que puedo y ¡ya! Ahora me tengo que ir tengo un compromiso con mi mejor amiga- Makoto se despedía del director del programa con el que había entablado una sólida amistad

-¡que no se te olvide que mañana tenemos que grabar 3 programas!- grita Seiya mientras ve que Makoto sale corriendo para llegar puntual a su cita pero se encuentra a Neflyte en el pasillo

-hola Makoto ¿Cómo estás? Bueno aunque esa pregunta es obvia porque como siempre estás muy bien

-ah gracias Neflyte con permiso tengo una cita muy importante- Makoto llevaba prisa pero el castaño la detiene pues se empieza a sentir celoso

-ah sí, ¿con quién? ¿Lo conozco?- pregunta Neflyte mientras le toma del brazo a Makoto mientras se encuentra con los ojos esmeralda de la chica

-¡por favor Neflyte! Cualquiera pensaría que estas celoso pero ambos sabemos que no es así porque somos amigos- Makoto responde sin saber que en realidad eso estaba pasando con Neflyte –voy con Rei a comer nada más ¡adiós!- Makoto se va corriendo a rápidamente mientras que Neflyte la observaba

_-¡Estoy celoso! ¡Si lo estoy porque te amo!_- pensaba Neflyte con una mirada triste…

**Kino´s House Restaurant **

Rei llegaba a la hora a esperar que llegara su mejor amiga pero su llegada al restaurante de la castaña, no había pasado desapercibida pues había mucha gente que la conocía pues se había convertido en una importante modelo. Luego de haber dado autógrafos y tomarse algunas fotos con los fans se sienta en el lugar que había reservado hasta que llega Makoto

-¡hola Rei! ¡Perdón por venir tarde! Es que hoy grabé varios programas ¿no te hice esperar mucho?- Makoto estaba con un hermoso vestido de tirantes delgados color violeta con flores blancas, zapatillas violetas y su cabello lo llevaba suelto

-no te preocupes Mako-chan, acabo de venir- responde Rei que estaba vestida con un vestido azul oscuro pegado a su cuerpo y zapatos del mismo color -¡me alegra mucho volver a verte! Después de 5 meses

-¡si amiga! a mi también me alegra volver a verte porque ni siquiera por Skype te conectabas para platicar un poco

-lo se Makoto pero es que había estado en la semana de la moda en Francia, luego nos fuimos a Corea del Sur ya sabes con lo que soy la modelo "estrella" de Naoko´s Dreams. Pero para ser sincera no me gusta que me digan "modelo estrella" de la casa de modas pues hay chicas más bonitas y que pueden llegar muy lejos

-Rei, como siempre eres tan modesta; tú tienes lo tuyo y si has llegado hasta ahí es porque has luchado para lograrlo- dice Makoto con toda sinceridad

-¿y qué ha pasado contigo Mako-chan? Me imagino que tu programa es todo un éxito, ahorita que he estado de viaje lo miraba a través de internet y aunque no soy fan de la cocina solo lo miraba porque mi mejor amiga sale ahí

-gracias Rei, fíjate que si ha sido un éxito total; con decirte que en este mes subió el rating siendo el programa número 1 del canal y no es porque salga yo- Makoto bebía un sorbo de su vaso con agua

-¿y debes de tener muchos enamorados? Con lo hermosa que estas me imagino que te caen como moscas- Rei sin querer tocaba un tema que era prohibido para la castaña

-si tengo fans, pero a ninguno les doy lugar para que se enamoren de mí. Si les respondo es por cortesía porque son los que ven mi programa y hasta ahí nada más- Makoto cambió radicalmente su rostro de alegría por uno más sobrio

-Mako-chan ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que cambies ese corazón duro y que te des una oportunidad para ser feliz? Además ya pasaron 9 años de lo ocurrido. En todo este tiempo has rechazado muy buenos candidatos que se les notaba que te amaban

-Soy feliz con lo que hago y con ese tema ya sabes lo que pienso; mi forma de pensar es la misma ¡no voy a cambiarla y punto!...


	5. Tengo ganas de verte de nuevo

**Capítulo 5**

**Tengo ganas de Verte de Nuevo**

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de Tokio, el joven de cabello y ojos azules se había convertido en catedrático de dicha casa de estudios

-como vieron en el video que les presente, en los tiempos del antiguo Egipto, cada vez que fallecía un faraón preparaban su cadáver con especias y vendajes para luego colocarlo en un sarcófago convirtiéndolos en las momias como ahora los conocemos

-disculpe yo tengo una pregunta- una chica de cabello aqua marina levanta su mano para preguntarle a su catedrático -¿es cierto que cuando fallecía un faraón toda su riqueza, sus esclavos y todo lo que había logrado eran enterrados con él?

-así es señorita Kaioh- responde el catedrático quitándose sus anteojos –bien nos vemos el siguiente día de clases y por favor prepárense porque ya van a empezar las exposiciones y tienen un valor de 40 puntos ¡que tenga buen día!- el catedrático empezaba a recoger sus cosas cuando se acerca la chica que le había hecho la pregunta

-Licenciado ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-si claro dígame señorita Kaioh

-llámeme Michiru por favor solo quería decirle que me gusta mucho su clase

-lo se Michiru, es una de las alumna más sobresalientes de la sección y para mi es una satisfacción que le guste mi clase, ahora si me permite me tengo que retirar porque tengo que preparar los exámenes para el parcial de dos semanas; con permiso Michiru- el catedrático se va del salón mientras que Michiru solo lo observaba

-ahhh ¡que guapo es! Zafiro si supieras que estoy muy enamorada de ti- Michiru también se iba del salón encontrándose con Hotaru su compañera de departamento

-hola Michiru ¿Cómo estás?-Hotaru saluda con una sonrisa a Michiru que no le había puesto atención -¿Qué sucede Michiru? ¿Por qué estas triste?

-¡ay Hotaru! ¿Qué harías si te enamoras de alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existes?

-pues si es un amor imposible, pues trataría la forma de olvidarme de él o hago todo lo posible por lograr su atención ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Hotaru te tengo que contar un secreto pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie

-claro está bien pero cuéntame

-Hotaru… pues… estoy enamorada del profesor de arqueología

-¿Qué? ¿Estas enamorada de Zafiro Black? ¿Pero cómo?- Hotaru estaba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho su amiga

-es una historia muy larga pero mejor vamos a la cafetería y te voy a explicar todo- Michiru y Hotaru se iban a la cafetería para platicar del tema. Zafiro por su parte estaba en su oficina preparando el examen parcial cuando entra su asistente Berjerite una mujer de cabello celeste pálido casi siendo blanco sostenido en una trenza y ojos azules

-¿puedo pasar Zafiro?- Berjerite como era su costumbre preguntaba antes de entrar

-si claro, pasa Berjerite

-solo venia para recordarte que mañana es la conferencia de las ruinas de Copán en Honduras

-gracias Berjerite- Zafiro estaba pensativo

-perdón que me meta en tu vida pero ¿en qué piensas Zafiro? o mejor dicho ¿en quién?- Berjerite se sienta en una silla viendo fijamente a su jefe y mejor amigo

-ahhh Berjerite ¡como se ve que me conoces bien! Tienes razón estoy pensando en esa chica que te conté

-¿aquella que solo viste una sola vez?

-si la misma, todavía recuerdo ese día que salió corriendo desesperada de la universidad en Yokohama, todavía era una niña de colegio

-¡pero eso fue hace nueve años! Me imagino que ella no se quedó como una niña de colegio; es más yo pienso que ya es una mujer

-si a veces me pongo a imaginármela como se vería actualmente, y últimamente sueño con encontrármela de nuevo…


	6. ¡Es mi Decision y Punto!

**Capítulo 6**

**¡Es mi Decisión y Punto!**

-Mako-chan ¿no crees que esa idea tuya fue una decisión de una adolescente arrebatada?

-No fue una decisión arrebatada Rei, es más te puedo te puedo asegurar que fue la mejor que he tomado en mi vida, por ejemplo: no tengo que avisarle a nadie a donde voy, nadie tiene que decirme como vestirme, estoy tranquila con eso y no me tengo que preocupar por nada- Makoto ya se sentía mal tratando el tema del amor

-Makoto, sabes que soy tu amiga y como tal mi deber es decírtelo todo de frente y que te des cuenta de que puedes darte una oportunidad sin tener miedo, además nadie es como Allan que fue un descarado contigo- Rei lograba que Makoto pensara un poco ¿estaba equivocada con su forma de pensar? ¡No para nada!

-Rei por favor cambiemos de tema ya no quiero hablar de esto ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien Mako-chan ya no voy hablar del tema- Rei nota que su amiga se sentía un poco aliviada pues ya no irían a hablar del asunto –por cierto, mañana en TÖDAI habrá una conferencia de arqueología ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-arqueología- Makoto decía la palabra entre los dientes –no Rei, yo pasó la verdad gracias a ver ¿Quién va ser el expositor?- la castaña pregunta pues si se trataba de Allan diría un "no" rotundo

-pues ni idea pero va a ser genial ¡vamos Makoto! ¡Di que sí!- Rei trata de convencer a su amiga que la acompañara hasta que lo logra

-de acuerdo Rei tu ganas- responde Makoto en un tono de desgano

-¡perfecto! Entonces nos vemos en TÖDAI mañana a las 7:30 pm porque tenemos que encontrar lugar en primera fila. Al otro día, Makoto y Rei tenían sus actividades diarias en los lugares donde trabajaban hasta que llega la noche, Michiru por su parte se estaba arreglando lo más que pudo vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro de pequeños tirantes pegado a su figura esbelta, zapatos del mismo color

-¿no crees que estas demasiado llamativa Michiru?- pregunta Hotaru mientras ve como su amiga no dejaba de verse en el espejo

-de eso se trata Hotaru, hoy Zafiro se dará cuenta de que no soy una simple estudiante, sino que soy una mujer y dejara de verme como una niña

-si tú lo dices

-bien Hotaru me tengo que ir, ¡hoy es mi gran noche! Lograre conquistar a Zafiro Black y se dará cuenta de que lo amo- Michiru se despide de Hotaru y sale con una sonrisa en sus labios

-espero que el sueño no se te vaya a convertir en pesadilla Michiru, te estás haciendo demasiadas ilusiones- Hotaru hablaba para sí misma pues no quería que su amiga saliera lastimada por sus propias ilusiones.

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro estaba muy nervioso pues era su primera conferencia como catedrático de dicha casa de estudios

-¿estás bien Zafiro?- Berjerite miraba al peliazul muy nervioso

-si lo estoy, son solo nervios ¡nada más! ¡Eso es todo!- Zafiro respira profundo tratando de relajarse, sale de su oficina hacia el salón principal de conferencias llamada "aula magna". En otro lugar, Rei estaba en el parqueo esperando a Makoto que al fin llegaba con un vestido rosa de mangas largas, hombros descubiertos muy ajustado a su cintura, zapatos del mismo color y su cabello lo llevaba suelto

-hola Mako-chan

-hola Rei, la verdad no sé ¿qué hacemos aquí? No tengo muchas ganas de ver a Indiana Jones moderno y sabes que opino acerca de la arqueología

-¡vamos Makoto no seas así! No generalices, ¡Vamos a aprender algo nuevo, es solo cultura además, va a estar interesante!

-de acuerdo ¡vamos!- Makoto entra con Rei al salón de conferencias justo cuando iba a comenzar la conferencia. Michiru llega corriendo a sentarse en primera fila pues quería ver a Zafiro de cerca, por su parte Rei y Makoto se sentaban en dos lugares de la misma fila sin darse cuenta Makoto se sentaba a la par de Michiru

-buenas noches, es un gusto para TÖDAI que estén con nosotros, hoy es una ocasión especial pues le presentaremos la conferencia del importante arqueólogo y catedrático de la facultad de arqueología Zafiro Black- Berjerite presentaba al peliazul que salía vestido con un traje color negro, al verlo Michiru aplaude eufórica y Zafiro justo cuando se iba a presentar dirige su mirada al público sorprendiéndose

-¡es ella!- piensa sin dudar el peliazul dibujando una sonrisa pues rápidamente había reconocido a Makoto

-¡Ya me vio! ¡Hoy Zafiro se dará cuenta de que lo amo!- Michiru creía que al fin había capturado la atención de su catedrático


	7. Quiero lograr Tu Atencion

**Capítulo 7**

**Quiero lograr tu Atención**

-¡gracias muy buenas noches! Es un honor para mí el que me puedan acompañar esta noche tan especial- Zafiro saludaba a todos los presentes sin dejar de ver a Makoto, y así empieza la conferencia

-¡que guapo se ve Zafiro!- Michiru no dejaba de ver al peliazul haciéndose muchas ilusiones en su mente, mientras que Makoto estaba poniendo atención a la conferencia

-bueno en realidad, esta interesante esta conferencia- pensaba la castaña que voltea a ver a su amiga –Rei, tenías razón, esta conferencia esta interesante

-verdad que si amiga- responde Rei sin dejar de ver la conferencia hasta que termina; todos se ponen de pie a aplaudir a Zafiro pero la que estaba más emocionada era Michiru que no dejaba de aplaudir pero Zafiro no dejaba de ver a Makoto. Después de la conferencia, hubo una cena de gala

-te felicito Zafiro, tu conferencia fue un éxito- Berjerite se acerca a darle un abrazo a Zafiro para felicitarlo pero Michiru sentía como estaba a punto de explotar a causa de los celos

-¡gracias Berjerite! Nunca me imaginé que todo saldría mejor de lo que me esperaba- responde el peliazul con una sonrisa –Berjerite, hoy la vi de nuevo

-¿Qué? ¿Viste a la chica?- pregunta la chica de cabello celeste claro a su mejor amigo -¿Cómo? tienes que contarme todo

-la vi aquí, en la conferencia, estaba sentada en primera fila

-¿en serio? Entonces no pierdas esta oportunidad- Berjerite toca el hombro de su amigo y se aleja

-como siempre Berjerite está tratando de ganarme el terreno- pensaba Michiru sintiéndose impotente y a punto de llorar –No llores Michiru… bien aquí voy- la chica se ve a través de su espejo de bolsillo y va con Zafiro que estaba solo -¿Licenciado Black?- Michiru toca el hombro de Zafiro haciendo que él volteara a verla

-ah Michiru ¿Cómo está?

-bien Licenciado Black, solo quería felicitarlo por su conferencia ¡estuvo sorprendente!- Michiru no dejaba de ver a los ojos azules de Zafiro

-muchas gracias por haber venido a la conferencia y que le haya gustado

-Licenciado Black, tengo que decirle algo muy importante, bueno yo…- la chica del cabello aqua marina toma valor pues estaba dispuesta a confesarle a su amado profesor lo que sentía pero en ese instante Rei y Makoto llegaban conversando poniéndose casi en frente de ellos

-entonces Makoto ¿ya pensaste en lo que te he dicho?- Rei volvía a tocar el tema que incomodaba a su amiga

-ya sabes Rei que no voy a cambiar de opinión ¿de acuerdo? Ya no voy a decir más porque tú ya sabes lo que pienso

-está bien amiga, cambiemos de tema; fíjate que Naoko quiere que sea su socia en la casa de modas

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué le dijiste?- Makoto estaba emocionada por la noticia que le decía la pelinegra

-pues no se Mako-chan tu sabes que lo que me encanta es el modelaje y ser una ejecutiva mmm es de pensarlo mucho

-pues espero que la decisión que tomes sea la correcta y sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo-Makoto le pone su mano en el hombro a su amiga en señal de apoyo

-con permiso Michiru, disfrute de la noche, que la pase bien- Zafiro se aleja de Michiru pues quería hablar con Makoto así que toma valor y se acerca a las dos chicas –buenas noches señoritas- el peliazul saluda caballerosamente a las dos interrumpiéndolas en su platica

-buenas noches Licenciado Black, es un gusto conocerlo- Rei le da la mano a Zafiro saludándolo –mi nombre es Hino Rei

-¿Hino Rei? ¿La modelo de Naoko´s Dreams?

-¿la conoce?

-si claro a Naoko la conozco desde que le diseñaba la ropa a sus muñecas y es un honor que una de sus modelos este aquí ve visita

-¡gracias! bueno es que me encanta conocer distintas culturas antiguas y por eso vine a la conferencia ah y ¡felicitaciones! Estuvo increíble- Rei se da cuenta de que Makoto estaba sin pronunciar una palabra y se le ocurre una idea para dar un "empujoncito" pues noto que Zafiro miraba a su amiga de forma especial –permítame presentarle a la mejor chef del mundo y la más exitosa presentadora de su propio programa de cocina, Kino Makoto


	8. Acercandome a Ti

**Capítulo 8**

**Acercándome a ti **

_-así es como se llama ¡al fin lo sé!_- pensaba Zafiro encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda de Makoto pero Rei notaba que al peliazul le brillaban los ojos de manera especial –mucho gusto señorita Kino Makoto

-este… el gusto es mío Licenciado Black- Makoto le daba la mano a Zafiro y él le corresponde pero ella se sentía extraña

-llámeme Zafiro- dice el peliazul regalándole una sonrisa a Makoto que Rei nota al momento

-_mmm al Licenciado Black le gustó Makoto y a decir verdad hacen linda pareja-_ Rei no dejaba de sonreír mientras ve a Zafiro con Makoto –mmm voy a ir al tocador Mako-chan ¡ya regreso!- la chica de los ojos amatista se aparta lo más rápido posible del lugar dejando a Makoto que le pedía con señas que no lo hiciera

-_Rei ¿Por qué me haces esto?_- Makoto se sentía comprometida con Zafiro

-y dígame señorita Kino ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de estar con su programa?

-mmm… llevo año y medio haciendo el programa…- Makoto trataba por todos los medios no ver a Zafiro pero no podía negarlo que se sentía nerviosa y al final siempre se encontraba con esos ojos azules impactantes. Mientras tanto, Michiru no dejaba de ver a Zafiro tan sonriente con Makoto

_-¿Quién será ella? ¿Por qué la mira de esa forma? ¿Qué acaso no se dio cuenta de que me vine vestida así solo para que me viera?_- Michiru empuñaba su mano y de un momento a otro no soporto más ver al hombre que amaba con la bella castaña así que sale del lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos y sin querer se topa con Rei

-¿estás bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar?- Rei preocupada trata de ayudar a Michiru

-¡nadie me puede ayudar! Con permiso- Michiru se quita las lágrimas que corrían en sus mejías y sale del lugar rápidamente

-¡qué bien señorita Kino!

-llámeme Makoto por favor Lic. Black, por lo que vi en su conferencia, ¿usted ha ido a varios lugares?

-fíjese que si he ido muchos a descubrir las culturas antiguas y mostrarlas en nuestro mundo actual

-¿Usted es algo así como una especie de "Indiana Jones"?- Makoto lanzaba la pregunta pues ya no se sentía incomoda

-algo así, solo que no soy tan arriesgado- Zafiro sonreía de una forma que inquietaba a Makoto –pero hábleme de usted ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en la gastronomía?

-llevo como 3 años en esto, es lo que me encanta hacer, aunque no ha sido fácil pero he luchado porque mi sueño se haya vuelto una realidad…

-… hasta convertirse en una chef famosa, bueno así lo dijo su amiga

-Rei es una exagerada a todos le dice que soy "la mejor chef del mundo"

-pues si es cierto lo que Rei dice entonces tendré que comprobarlo yo mismo- Zafiro estaba buscando una excusa para volver a Makoto mientras que no dejaba de ver a sus ojos esmeralda cuando llega Rei otra vez con Makoto escuchando lo último que dijo el peliazul

-si claro, Makoto tiene su propio restaurante ¿no es así amiga?- Rei comprometía a Makoto a invitar a Zafiro a su restaurante

-si claro es bienvenido a mi restaurante, bueno Rei y yo ya nos tenemos que ir pues mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

-de acuerdo nos veremos en otra oportunidad

-si claro Licenciado Black hasta pronto

-nos vemos Licenciado Black- Makoto y Rei salían del lugar -¡oye Rei! ¿Qué tratabas de hacer allá adentro?

-¿yo? Pues nada amiga solo platicar un momento con el Licenciado Black nada más

-¿crees que no me di cuenta? Sé que estas empeñada en el tema pero ¿sabes qué? No vas a conseguir nada

-no te enojes amiga, además hoy conocimos una nueva amistad, ¡ay! Makoto siempre pensando mal de mí bueno nos vemos mañana en tu restaurante

-de acuerdo, hasta mañana- Makoto va a donde está su automóvil y lo mismo hace Rei pero en ese instante Zafiro iba a la salida logrando ver cuando la castaña se alejaba de la Universidad

-Kino Makoto- susurraba el peliazul sintiendo que su corazón latía con mucha intensidad


	9. El Sueño se vino Abajo

**Capítulo 9**

**El sueño se vino abajo**

Michiru bajaba de un taxi luego de pagarle al chofer y entra corriendo al edificio donde vivía; luego de tomar el elevador llega a su departamento pero no sabía que Hotaru la había estado esperando

-¡hola Michiru! ¿Cómo te…?- Hotaru saludaba a su amiga con la curiosidad de saber cómo le había ido, pero nota que Michiru entra corriendo a su habitación sin ni siquiera corresponder al saludo; Hotaru al verla entendió lo que le había pasado, apaga el televisor y va detrás de su amiga -¡Michiru! ¡Abre la puerta! ¿Podemos hablar?- Hotaru tocaba la puerta escuchando que Michiru estaba sollozando

-¡vete Hotaru por favor! ¡Quiero estar sola!- gritaba Michiru

-¡por favor Michiru no seas inmadura! ¡Ya no eres una adolescente! ¡Así que abre la puerta!

-¡déjame en paz Hotaru! ¡No quiero hablar!

-de acuerdo entonces no me queda de otra que buscar la copia de la llave de tu habitación y vamos a hablar aunque no te guste- Hotaru se aleja de la puerta pero escucha que Michiru abre la puerta

-está bien tu ganas Hotaru- Michiru estaba con el cabello despeinado, el maquillaje hecho un desastre y sus ojos rojos e inflamados de tanto llorar

-¿Qué sucedió? Hace unas horas te vi feliz y muy bella para ir a ese evento y ¿Qué veo cuando regresas? A una chica destrozada y que está llorando ¿Qué sucedió?

-ay Hotaru ¡me paso todo lo peor que le puede suceder a una chica enamorada!

-¿el Licenciado Black te rechazo?

-¡peor aún! Yo llegue al evento y me senté en primera fila, y no te imaginas como se miraba Zafiro ahí en la plataforma, ¡parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas! En cuanto me vio me regalo la más hermosa de las sonrisas

-Michiru entonces, el Licenciado Black se dio cuenta que estabas ahí pero eso no es malo, al contrario, es un punto a tu favor

-si ¡yo estoy segura de que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí apoyándolo! Pero lo peor estaba a punto de suceder en la cena de gala pues adivina ¿Quién se acercó a felicitarlo?

-no me digas, Berjerite ¿verdad? ¡Vamos Michiru! Yo no puedo creer que estas celosa de ella; Berjerite es la asistente de Zafiro y su mejor amiga

-la entrometida esa que se vale de ser su asistente para acercarse mucho a él además ¡ya sabes qué pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer son los "mejores amigos" y terminan enamorándose! Volviendo al tema, cuando Berjerite se logró separar de Zafiro, fue mi oportunidad para felicitarlo y justo cuando yo le iba a decir lo que siento se cruza en el camino dos tipas que nunca había visto y él va inmediatamente con ellas y ¡me dejo ahí parada!

-Michiru, si Zafiro se acercó a esas dos mujeres debió ser por cortesía

-¡no Hotaru! Yo misma vi cuando una de ellas se alejaba y dejaba a su amiga sola con él y se le notaba que la miraba de forma especial

-y ¿eran bonitas las dos mujeres que me cuentas?

-¡ay por favor Hotaru! ¡No hagas esa clase de preguntas! Para mi desgracia si, una tenía el cabello negro y los ojos amatistas hasta te pareces a ella y la otra, la que me cayó pésima fue una mujer que es más alta que cualquier chica japonesa, castaña de ojos verdes a la cual Zafiro no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-mira no quiero lastimar más tu corazón pero ¿no crees que te has ilusionado más de la cuenta con él? Zafiro es un catedrático muy serio, profesional y yo creo que por ética no se involucraría con una alumna, disculpa que te lo diga de esa forma pero es mejor que sea así antes de que te enamores más de el- Hotaru se acerca a Michiru y le da un pañuelo para que se quitara las lagrimas

-yo sé que Zafiro se va a enamorar de mí y yo le voy a dar tiempo suficiente para que se dé cuenta de que yo lo amo y en cuanto a su ética de involucrarse con una alumna, eso se soluciona pues…

-… pues tu eres de primer ingreso así que te falta como unos 5 años

-no seas así conmigo Hotaru, yo tengo la esperanza de que él se va a fijar en mi

-ya sabes lo que pienso con eso, espero que no vayas a salir lastimada con una ilusión que tú misma te estás haciendo - Hotaru sale de la habitación de su amiga dejándola sola y hecha un mar de lagrimas

-Zafiro, mi amor sé que muy pronto te vas a fijar en mí; yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- Michiru se levanta de su cama para cambiarse de ropa y lavarse la cara –te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario


	10. La Excusa Perfecta para Volverte a Ver

**Capítulo 10**

**La Excusa Perfecta para Volverte a Ver**

Al día siguiente, Zafiro llegaba a la Universidad pero cuando iba caminando hacia su oficina todos los alumnos que lo encontraban, lo felicitaban por el evento de la noche anterior

-¡buenos días Licenciado Black! ¿Cómo se siente después del éxito rotundo que tuvo ayer?- Berjerite entraba saludando con una sonrisa luego de entregarle el periódico del día donde había un articulo

-pues me siento de maravilla y no te digo acerca de la conferencia, sino que ayer me acerque a ella y tuve el valor de hablar con ella –Zafiro estaba con una gran sonrisa recordando la noche anterior

-¿ah sí? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!- Berjerite se sentaba en una silla para escuchar lo que había pasado con Makoto

**Canal Vía Láctea **

Makoto llegaba temprano y ya estaba lista para grabar su programa, y como siempre Neflyte se aseguraba de que la castaña llegara y salía al pasillo para que pareciera una "casualidad"

-¡ay Neflyte buenos días!-Makoto saludaba como siempre a Neflyte

-buenos días Makoto ¿lista para grabar?

-¡como siempre Neflyte! Bueno te dejo porque tengo mucho trabajo ¡nos vemos luego!- Makoto iba corriendo hasta donde estaba el foro de grabación de su programa

-Makoto mi preciosa Makoto- susurra Neflyte viendo que Makoto se alejaba del lugar -¡ya basta de cobardías Neflyte! ¡Hoy le diré a Makoto que la amo!- el castaño estaba decidido a declararle su amor a Makoto

**Universidad TÖDAI**

-¿entonces le dijiste a Makoto que querías comprobar que es una chef famosa?- Berjerite no podía creer lo que le había contado su amigo

-sí y hoy iré al restaurante de ella y yo sé quién me puede ayudar- Zafiro toma el teléfono y llama a Naoko –oye Naoko disculpa ¿se encontrara Rei Hino por ahí? Lo que pasa es que necesito hablar con ella

-¡hola! ¿Quién habla?- Rei llegaba a contestar la llamada

-hola Rei, soy Black Zafiro ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-si claro, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-necesito saber dónde queda el restaurante de tu amiga pues como me la afamaste tanto pues quiero comprobar que tan cierto es

-de acuerdo ¿tienes papel y lápiz a la mano?- Rei le daba la dirección del restaurante de la castaña

-¡oye gracias Rei!- Zafiro se despedía de la modelo

**Canal Vía Láctea**

Makoto terminaba de grabar su programa de televisión cuando Neflyte se acerca a ella

-Makoto ¿será que puedo hablar contigo?- Neflyte estaba muy nervioso pues sentía que sus manos se le dormían y empieza a sudar frio

-si claro Neflyte pero ¿te sientes bien?- Makoto nota como el castaño estaba sudando

-si lo estoy… necesito decirte algo muy importante es… que… yo… desde hace tiempo… pues…- Neflyte sentía como un nudo en la garganta le impedía decir lo que sentía hasta que el sonido del celular de Makoto interrumpe la declaración de amor

-este… permite un segundito… ¿diga?- Makoto se alejaba de Neflyte para contestar su teléfono y luego regresa –perdón Neflyte ¿Qué me querías decir?

-¡no es nada Makoto!- Neflyte no dice nada y ve como Makoto se aleja otra vez.

**Kino's House Restaurant******

Makoto llegaba a su restaurante vestida con jeans y una blusa con el logo de su restaurante cuando también llega Zafiro al restaurante de Makoto

-Makoto ¡qué casualidad encontrármela!

-ah Zafiro ¿Cómo está? No creí que iría a venir tan pronto

-pues como Rei me hablo tan bien de usted pues yo decidí venir hoy

-mmm ¡qué bien! ¡Pase adelante!- Makoto cordialmente le da la bienvenida a Zafiro mientras que él le regalaba una sonrisa -¿Por qué me inquieta Zafiro? ¡Ay no Makoto! ¡No vayas a pensar que te gusta! ¡Eso no puede ser! Yo no quiero volver a sentir algo por alguien, ¡estoy bien así!- La castaña entra al restaurante detrás de Zafiro

**bueno en este capitulo quiero agradecer a una nueva lectora por leer esta Historia y ella es Ladi Jupiter asi que espero que sigas continuando esta historia y a los que leen silenciosamente **

**att. Lita Jupiter Kino**


	11. ¿Indiferente o No?

**Capítulo 11**

**¿Indiferente o no?**

Rei llegaba como siempre al restaurante de Makoto acompañada de una compañera de trabajo pero se da cuenta de que Zafiro estaba en el lugar

-_ya sabía que iba a venir-_ pensaba la pelinegra al ver a Zafiro que ya estaba haciendo la orden a una mesera, así que decide ir con su compañera a saludarlo -¡Licenciado Black! ¡Qué gusto verlo por acá!

-¡Gracias, igualmente Rei!- Zafiro se levanta de su silla para saludar a la modelo

-le presento a Aino Mina, una compañera de trabajo

-¡mucho gusto Señor Black!- la compañera de Rei saludaba a Zafiro con un beso en la mejía, en ese instante salía Makoto de su oficina y ve la escena

-_¿Quién será esa chica que esta con Rei?-_ Makoto entonces decide ir para ver que sucedía -¡Rei!- era lo único que decía la castaña

-¡Mako-chan! Te presento a Aino Mina, una compañera de trabajo- Rei presentaba a ambas chicas y para qué negarlo, Mina era una chica hermosa, de cabellos rubios sostenidos con un moño rojo y ojos azules

-mucho gusto señorita Aino- Makoto extendía su mano para saludar a la compañera de Rei que le corresponde

-Rei me ha hablado mucho de ti y déjame decirte que el gusto es mío- responde Mina con toda sinceridad pero Rei nota que Makoto estaba diferente

-bueno yo los dejo porque tengo mucho trabajo, con permiso- Makoto se va dejando a Rei, Mina y Zafiro para irse a trabajar

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga Rei? Parece que no le caí nada bien- comenta Mina haciendo que Rei analizara sus palabras

-no te preocupes Mina, es solo que Mako-chan es una persona un tanto ocupada y ya te imaginaras pues solo tiene trabajo en la cabeza- Rei sonríe pero estaba pensativa por lo que había dicho Mina. Makoto estaba en la cocina preparando la orden de Zafiro, Rei y Mina

-_no puedo enamorarme, ¡no debo! ¡Es imposible!- _Makoto estaba pensando en lo que le decía Rei mientras cortaba zanahoria hasta que accidentalmente se corta -¡ay!- la castaña deja a un lado el cuchillo que está usando y rápidamente se a lavar la pequeña cortada que tenía en uno de sus dedos

-¿está bien señorita Kino?- llega corriendo Jedite, el asistente de cocina de Makoto

-si estoy bien Jedite, gracias- Makoto sacaba de uno de los gabinetes un pequeño botiquín y saca de ahí una banda adhesiva

-no creo que debería seguir cocinando

-fue solo una pequeña cortada en el dedo, no te preocupes, estoy bien

-de acuerdo señorita Makoto- Jedite vuelve a su a sus labores pero Makoto estaba inquieta

-_bien, no pasó nada, mejor sigo trabajando-_ Makoto vuelve a trabajar. Mientras en la mesa, Mina y Zafiro no dejaban de conversar pero Rei estaba sin mencionar palabra alguna pues aunque su cuerpo estaba presente, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de Makoto

-¿Rei? ¿Rei?- Zafiro hacia que la pelinegra volviera a la realidad

-este… ¿perdón? ¿Qué estaban hablando?

-no nada Rei es solo que te vimos como si estuvieras en otro mundo- Mina estaba preocupada por haber visto a su amiga muy pensativa

-no es nada Mina, estoy bien- Rei solo sonreía mientras toma un sorbo de la copa de agua mientras llega el mesero a servir la orden de los presentes. Zafiro estaba disfrutando la comida que la misma Makoto había preparado

-¡Realmente esto esta delicioso!- exclamaba el peliazul viendo que Makoto salía de la cocina rumbo a su oficina –_hermosa y una excelente chef-_ pensaba Zafiro admirando la belleza de la castaña

-Licenciado Black, vio que lo que le decía de Makoto es cierto- Rei solo sonríe viendo a Zafiro muy interesado en su amiga

-y la verdad es cierto lo que me decías Rei- Zafiro trataba todo lo posible para que Rei no notara que le gustaba Makoto

-¡Rei! ¡Ya se nos hizo tarde para regresar al trabajo!- Mina observaba su reloj dándose cuenta de que era tarde para ir a trabajar


	12. Me atrevo a Decirte que

**Capítulo 12**

**Me atrevo a decirte que… **

-de acuerdo Mina, solo voy a despedirme de Mako-chan y ya regreso, con permiso Zafiro- Rei se levanta de su lugar y va a la oficina de Makoto y toca la puerta –Mako-chan, soy yo Rei, ¿puedo pasar?

-si claro- grita Makoto que estaba ocupada en su laptop

-venía a despedirme Makoto, hoy extrañe mucho no comer contigo- Rei se sentaba en una silla y entrecruza las piernas

-a mi también Rei pero como venias con tu compañera de trabajo y el Licenciado Black las invito a que lo acompañara, decidí no interrumpir además hoy he estado muy ocupada- Makoto se disculpaba con Rei pero su mirada estaba en su laptop

-¿estás bien Makoto?- Rei preguntaba con seriedad logrando que la castaña quitara la mirada de su laptop

-si claro Rei no te preocupes, estoy bien ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Makoto no podía ocultar lo que le pasaba pues Rei la conocía muy bien

-no, por nada Mako-chan, nos vemos mañana- Rei se levanta de la silla y se va hasta la puerta

-¡adiós! ¡Hasta mañana Rei!- Makoto ve que Rei sale de su oficina y respira profundo pero Rei no se creyó para la nada lo que le había dicho la castaña y se va con Mina y Zafiro…

**Canal Vía Láctea **

Neflyte llegaba al canal, pero se encuentra con Molly en los pasillos

-hola Molly ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien Neflyte, gracias y ¿tu como estas?

-pues que te digo, ayer estuve a punto de decirle a Makoto que la amo- dice Neflyte pero al escuchar eso Molly sintió como si una fuerte puñalada le atravesaba el corazón

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué paso?

-pues, fue después de la grabación cuando le iba a decir lo que siento por ella pero justo cuando lo iba hacer suena su celular y ya no me anime

-lo siento mucho Neflyte

-pero hoy le voy a confesar todo lo que siento por ella, con permiso Molly me da gusto verte- Neflyte ve que Makoto iba llegando al canal y va corriendo a saludarla -¡Makoto! ¡Makoto! ¿Cómo estás?- Neflyte logra alcanzar a la castaña que voltea a verlo y le regala una sonrisa

-¡hola Neflyte! ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que no te vería ahorita que entre al canal- responde Makoto

-¡ya vez! No te vas a poder librar tan fácil de mi para saludarme todas las mañanas- Neflyte al escuchar las palabras de Makoto sintió que su corazón latía con mucha intensidad –_no le soy indiferente_

-bueno te dejo porque como siempre ando corriendo ¡nos vemos después!- Makoto se iba corriendo hacia el foro donde grababa su programa. En el camerino, Makoto se estaba preparando para salir a grabar

-Mako-chan ¿puedo pasar?- Molly pregunta antes de entrar al camerino de la castaña

-si claro Molly, pasa

-Makoto ¡date prisa! Dentro de 3 minutos vamos a grabar

-de acuerdo- Makoto sale con Molly al set de cocina. Luego de terminar de grabar Makoto salía del set y se encuentra con Neflyte

-¡Makoto! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

-si claro, ¿dime que sucede? ¿Vamos a mal con el rating?- pregunta Makoto preocupada pues nota a Neflyte muy serio

-no, ¡para nada! No es de eso que quiero hablar- Neflyte respira profundo pues otra vez sentía ese nerviosismo mientras que Molly estaba observando a la pareja

-¡ah bueno! Entonces ¿Qué me tienes que decir?- Makoto cambia su rostro y se relaja

-bueno Makoto… yo… pues… ya llevamos mucho tiempo en conocernos… y la verdad… durante este tiempo yo… pues…

-Neflyte ¿estás bien?- Makoto notaba el nerviosismo del castaño y se preocupa por el

-por favor Makoto déjame terminar- Neflyte no quería hacerse para atrás con su declaración amorosa –Makoto yo… bueno yo…. ¡estoy profundamente enamorado de ti!...

**Uyyy que fuerte Neflyte se le declaro a Makoto pero con la forma de pensar de ella mmm mejor sigan leyendo =) **


	13. Amor No Correspondido

**Capítulo 13**

**Amor no Correspondido**

Makoto no podía creer lo que Neflyte le estaba diciendo pues en ningún momento ella le había dado motivo alguno para que el empezara a sentir amor por ella

-¿Qué?- es lo único que dice Makoto poniéndose pálida como una hoja de papel

-Makoto, te amo no sé cuándo ni cómo, solo sé que te amo con todo mi corazón; yo sé que tienes muchos admiradores pero también sé que a ninguno les has hecho caso pues ellos nunca llegaran a tu nivel y tendrán a una mujer tan hermosa como tú- Neflyte se acerca a Makoto y toma sus manos, Molly sale rápidamente del foro pues no quería ver más la escena que estaba frente a ella

-te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo Neflyte, en serio aprecio mucho lo que me estás diciendo pero…- Makoto nota que las manos de Neflyte estaban frías por los nervios –pero… no puedo corresponderte como tú quieres y si es cierto que tengo admiradores, que los rechazo pero no es porque me crea mucho, es solo… que yo no soy una mujer para que se puedan enamorar y que pueda amar, lo siento muchísimo Neflyte si pensaste que te di alguna esperanza- Makoto suelta las manos de Neflyte y se va al camerino a cambiarse de ropa dejando al castaño sin palabras

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro estaba dando su clase como era su costumbre pero Michiru se le había olvidado lo que había pasado y no dejaba de ver a Zafiro sin poner atención a la clase 

-_ahhh, Zafiro_- suspiraba Michiru en su mundo de ilusión pensando que Zafiro llegaba con ella y le decía que la amaba

-¡señorita Kaioh!- Zafiro hacia que la chica saliera de su mundo

-este… ¿si Licenciado? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?- Michiru se sobresaltaba

-parece que no está en clase, señorita, le estaba preguntando ¿Qué cultura existía en la región de los andes?

-mmm… era la cultura inca Licenciado, la ciudad más conocida en la región fue el Machu Picho que se encuentra en Perú- logra contestar Michiru sintiendo que su corazón latía fuerte

-muy bien señorita Kaioh y para la próxima ponga atención

-lo siento Licenciado no volverá a pasar- Michiru se sentía avergonzada por lo que había pasado

-vaya que no dijiste otra cosa si no ahí si te metes en problemas- dice Hotaru casi en un susurro que logra escuchar Michiru hasta que termina el periodo de clases y todos los alumnos salen de clases pero Michiru y Hotaru se habían quedado

-¡ya no puedo más Hotaru! Tengo que decirle a Zafiro lo que estoy sintiendo por el- Michiru sentía que de alguna forma "perdía" a Zafiro – ¡no quiero perderlo!

-no hagas una locura Michiru- Hotaru ve como Michiru toma sus pertenencias y se acerca a Zafiro

-Licenciado Black ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

-si dígame señorita Kaioh- Zafiro se quitaba sus anteojos y Michiru sentía que se derretía al verlo tan serio

-quería pedirle una disculpa por lo que acaba de pasar en clase; no volverá a ocurrir

-de acuerdo señorita Kaioh, me imagino que debe estar así por los parciales, eso es normal, no se preocupe- Zafiro estaba guardando sus pertenencias y ya dispuesto a salir del aula –que tenga buen día señorita Kaioh

-¡espere Licenciado Black! Necesito decirle algo muy importante- Michiru siente sus piernas pesadas y sus manos sudorosas –la noche de su conferencia quise decirle algo muy importante

-dígame Michiru- Zafiro estaba algo apurado pues quería volver a ver a Makoto a su restaurante

-bueno… lo que pasa… es que… yo… pues… Zafiro yo… te amo- Michiru al fin sentía como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado de encima al confesarle a Zafiro que lo amaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza porque deseaba saber que su amor era correspondido

-¡Michiru!- Zafiro no sabía que decir pues nunca se hubiera imaginado que una alumna estaría enamorada de el – ¿Qué le puedo decir? Me tomo por sorpresa pero…

-¿pero? Zafiro yo sé que eres un catedrático y que eres muy profesional pero yo me enamore porque eres intelectual, guapo y me encanta tu clase- Michiru se acercaba a Zafiro casi a punto de besarlo

-le agradezco mucho por lo que dice Michiru pero ¿no se estará equivocando? Tal vez lo que siente por mí es solo admiración- Zafiro se aparta de Michiru mientras ella sentía que su mundo de ilusión se venía derrumbando –lo siento señorita Kaioh no puedo corresponderla pues solo la puedo ver como a una alumna de mi clase, usted es una chica muy bonita, y cualquier hombre puede hacerla feliz no se lo digo para lastimarla sino para que se dé cuenta que lo que dice que usted siente por mí es una admiración ¡nada más!


	14. Mujer Misteriosa

**Capítulo 13**

**Amor no Correspondido**

Makoto no podía creer lo que Neflyte le estaba diciendo pues en ningún momento ella le había dado motivo alguno para que el empezara a sentir amor por ella

-¿Qué?- es lo único que dice Makoto poniéndose pálida como una hoja de papel

-Makoto, te amo no sé cuándo ni cómo, solo sé que te amo con todo mi corazón; yo sé que tienes muchos admiradores pero también sé que a ninguno les has hecho caso pues ellos nunca llegaran a tu nivel y tendrán a una mujer tan hermosa como tú- Neflyte se acerca a Makoto y toma sus manos, Molly sale rápidamente del foro pues no quería ver más la escena que estaba frente a ella

-te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo Neflyte, en serio aprecio mucho lo que me estás diciendo pero…- Makoto nota que las manos de Neflyte estaban frías por los nervios –pero… no puedo corresponderte como tú quieres y si es cierto que tengo admiradores, que los rechazo pero no es porque me crea mucho, es solo… que yo no soy una mujer para que se puedan enamorar y que pueda amar, lo siento muchísimo Neflyte si pensaste que te di alguna esperanza- Makoto suelta las manos de Neflyte y se va al camerino a cambiarse de ropa dejando al castaño sin palabras

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro estaba dando su clase como era su costumbre pero Michiru se le había olvidado lo que había pasado y no dejaba de ver a Zafiro sin poner atención a la clase 

-_ahhh, Zafiro_- suspiraba Michiru en su mundo de ilusión pensando que Zafiro llegaba con ella y le decía que la amaba

-¡señorita Kaioh!- Zafiro hacia que la chica saliera de su mundo

-este… ¿si Licenciado? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?- Michiru se sobresaltaba

-parece que no está en clase, señorita, le estaba preguntando ¿Qué cultura existía en la región de los andes?

-mmm… era la cultura inca Licenciado, la ciudad más conocida en la región fue el Machu Picho que se encuentra en Perú- logra contestar Michiru sintiendo que su corazón latía fuerte

-muy bien señorita Kaioh y para la próxima ponga atención

-lo siento Licenciado no volverá a pasar- Michiru se sentía avergonzada por lo que había pasado

-vaya que no dijiste otra cosa si no ahí si te metes en problemas- dice Hotaru casi en un susurro que logra escuchar Michiru hasta que termina el periodo de clases y todos los alumnos salen de clases pero Michiru y Hotaru se habían quedado

-¡ya no puedo más Hotaru! Tengo que decirle a Zafiro lo que estoy sintiendo por el- Michiru sentía que de alguna forma "perdía" a Zafiro – ¡no quiero perderlo!

-no hagas una locura Michiru- Hotaru ve como Michiru toma sus pertenencias y se acerca a Zafiro

-Licenciado Black ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

-si dígame señorita Kaioh- Zafiro se quitaba sus anteojos y Michiru sentía que se derretía al verlo tan serio

-quería pedirle una disculpa por lo que acaba de pasar en clase; no volverá a ocurrir

-de acuerdo señorita Kaioh, me imagino que debe estar así por los parciales, eso es normal, no se preocupe- Zafiro estaba guardando sus pertenencias y ya dispuesto a salir del aula –que tenga buen día señorita Kaioh

-¡espere Licenciado Black! Necesito decirle algo muy importante- Michiru siente sus piernas pesadas y sus manos sudorosas –la noche de su conferencia quise decirle algo muy importante

-dígame Michiru- Zafiro estaba algo apurado pues quería volver a ver a Makoto a su restaurante

-bueno… lo que pasa… es que… yo… pues… Zafiro yo… te amo- Michiru al fin sentía como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado de encima al confesarle a Zafiro que lo amaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza porque deseaba saber que su amor era correspondido

-¡Michiru!- Zafiro no sabía que decir pues nunca se hubiera imaginado que una alumna estaría enamorada de el – ¿Qué le puedo decir? Me tomo por sorpresa pero…

-¿pero? Zafiro yo sé que eres un catedrático y que eres muy profesional pero yo me enamore porque eres intelectual, guapo y me encanta tu clase- Michiru se acercaba a Zafiro casi a punto de besarlo

-le agradezco mucho por lo que dice Michiru pero ¿no se estará equivocando? Tal vez lo que siente por mí es solo admiración- Zafiro se aparta de Michiru mientras ella sentía que su mundo de ilusión se venía derrumbando –lo siento señorita Kaioh no puedo corresponderla pues solo la puedo ver como a una alumna de mi clase, usted es una chica muy bonita, y cualquier hombre puede hacerla feliz no se lo digo para lastimarla sino para que se dé cuenta que lo que dice que usted siente por mí es una admiración ¡nada más!


	15. Me Inquietas

**Capítulo 15**

**Me inquietas**

Rei llegaba sola al restaurante preguntando por Makoto pero se encuentra con Zafiro y llega a saludarlo

-Zafiro ¿Cómo estás?

-bien y ¿Cómo esta Naoko?

-pues trabajando como siempre, ¡nunca para de hacer sus creaciones! Con decirte que acaba de sacar una colección y ahora está trabajando para la siguiente y ¿has visto a Makoto?

-si claro está en la cocina, bueno eso me dijo cuando vino a saludarme

-ah muchas gracias, ahorita voy para allá- Rei se va directo a la cocina para saludar a Makoto que la encuentra trabajando en la cocina -¡Makoto! ¿Qué haces cocinando? Tienes muchos chefs que pueden hacerlo

-Rei, ya sabes que me encanta cocinar y me ayuda mucho a quitarme el estrés y más que nunca porque hoy me paso algo en el canal que me tiene pensativa- Makoto le empieza a contar lo sucedido con Neflyte

-no puedo creer que Neflyte estuviera enamorado de ti ¿y qué hiciste?

-pues que más, decirle que solo lo puedo ver como un amigo nada más

-_a mí me gusta Zafiro Black para ti, ¡qué bueno que rechazaste a Neflyte!_- pensaba Rei mientras observaba a su amiga un poco preocupada

-y lo peor del caso es como si no le hubiera dicho nada y ahorita me llama y me dice "Te amo" y yo no quiero amar a nadie eso es un tema cerrado para mí y tú lo sabes

-Makoto es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Neflyte asimile que tú no lo amas, ¡ya lo veras! Tu no le pongas tanto corazón al asunto ¿sabes qué? ¿Por qué no almorzamos juntas?- Rei lograba convencer a Makoto para que saliera de la cocina pero la pelinegra lleva a su amiga hasta la mesa de Zafiro –Zafiro ¿no te molesta si almorzamos contigo?- dice Rei pero Makoto la observa como si no quisiera

-¡Si claro! ¡Por supuesto!- Zafiro se levanta de su lugar y ayuda a las dos chicas y así empiezan a conversar

-y ¿de dónde es?- Makoto se atrevía a preguntar después de varios minutos que no había pronunciado palabra alguna

-soy Yokohama- responde Zafiro viendo fijamente a los ojos esmeralda de la chica

-¿Yokohama? ¡Qué coincidencia! Nosotras también somos de Yokohama ¿verdad Mako-chan?- Rei se dirigía a su amiga con una sonrisa

-mmm si Rei, nosotros somos de Yokohama bueno aunque hace muchísimo tiempo que ya no vamos allá

-¿tengo una idea? ¿Qué les parece si vamos un día de estos a Yokohama?- a la chica de los ojos amatista se le ocurría una brillante idea para Makoto y Zafiro

-pues es una buena idea- a Zafiro no le parecía una mala idea al contrario, pues ahí aprovecharía para conocer a Makoto -¿Qué le parece Makoto?

-claro es una gran idea- Makoto dibuja una sonrisa pero era por compromiso –_su mirada es inquietante ¿Por qué me siento así?_- Makoto no dejaba de pensar mientras observaba con mucha atención a Zafiro –pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué le ha parecido el restaurante?

-pues es un lugar muy acogedor, y déjeme felicitarla Makoto pues usted cocina delicioso

-¡muchas gracias!- Makoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, algo que ni siquiera su ex había logrado hacer –su opinión es muy importante para que el restaurante siga adelante- la castaña al fin dibuja una sonrisa que Zafiro no deja de apreciar, en ese instante llega uno de los meseros con la cuenta

-¡Permítanme! Yo cancelo la cuenta- el peliazul saca una tarjeta de crédito y se la entrega al mesero

-¡qué pena contigo! No tienes por qué hacerlo- Rei se sentía un poco apenada con el gesto de caballerosidad de Zafiro

-si Licenciado Black no tiene por qué hacerlo, con permiso- Makoto se levanta de su lugar y va a hablar con la cajera –Mimete, por favor no cobres lo que consumió el cliente de la mesa 10 eso corre por mi cuenta- la castaña toma la tarjeta de crédito y va de nuevo a la mesa donde estaba Zafiro y Rei –Licenciado Black, aquí tiene su tarjeta

-¿y el voucher?- pregunta Zafiro pues Makoto estaba entregándole su tarjeta de crédito

-no se preocupe, la casa invita- la castaña le entrega la tarjeta de crédito la cual Zafiro toma pero sin querer, el toca la delicada mano de Makoto sintiendo como si tuviera "mariposas en el estómago"


	16. Dia de Playa

**Capítulo 16**

**Día en la Playa**

-no Makoto, permítame pagar la cuenta no quiero que piense que soy un aprovechado y no lo soy- Zafiro estaba sin soltar la tarjeta y mucho menos Makoto que no dejaba de ver a sus ojos azules

-pues… la verdad no pienso en que usted sea un aprovechado, es solo que la casa corre con la invitación

-bueno, está bien Makoto usted gana- Zafiro solo sonríe y observa que nuevamente Makoto se sonrojaba mientras soltaba la tarjeta y Rei había estado todo el tiempo apreciando la química que había en la pareja –bien, yo me retiro tengo que regresar a la Universidad ¡que tenga buen día Makoto! ¡Nos vemos Rei!- Zafiro se despide de las dos chicas y sale del restaurante pero la castaña estaba pensativa

-soy yo, o ¿me da la impresión de que aquí hay química?- Rei hizo que Makoto saliera de sus pensamientos y se sobresalta

-¿Qué dices Rei? ¿Cómo que "aquí hay química"?- Makoto voltea a ver a la chica de los ojos amatistas

-eso es lo que vi ¿o me lo vas a negar Mako-chan?- Rei sonreía haciendo que la castaña se pusiera nerviosa -¿te gusta Zafiro verdad?

-¿Qué dices Rei? ¡A mí no me gusta Zafiro Black! ¡No digas cosas que no son! Y por enésima vez te digo que a mí no me interesa el tema del amor

-si tú lo dices Mako-chan, bueno yo me retiro hoy tengo un poco de trabajo ¡adiós!- Rei se despide de la castaña y sale del restaurante

-¿química? ¡Por favor!- Makoto se sacude la cabeza para sacar lo que había dicho Rei y regresa a su oficina. Al otro día, Makoto estaba durmiendo en su habitación cuando suena su celular y con los ojos cerrados trata de alcanzar el aparato -¿diga?- Makoto aun con sueño contesta el celular

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Aun estas durmiendo!- es la voz de Rei del otro lado del celular

-mmm si, son las 5:00 de la mañana, además es sábado ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me quieres levantar tan temprano?

-Mako-chan recuérdate que hoy vamos a ir a la playa y estoy afuera del edificio esperándote

-¡si es cierto!- Makoto se levanta repentinamente haciendo a un lado su sueño –dame tiempo ahorita salgo- la castaña sale de su cama rumbo a tomar un baño y luego sale vestida con short color negro y una blusa roja de tirantes pequeños, sandalias negras y su cabello lo deja suelto pues todavía estaba húmedo toma un bolso que ya tenía listo y sale inmediatamente -¡perdón Rei se me había olvidado que hoy iríamos a la playa!

-no te preocupes, ¡vamos!- dice Rei mientras entra con Makoto en el auto y van rumbo a la playa. Zafiro se había levantado muy temprano y decide ir a la playa para relajarse pues tan solo el pensar lo que le había dicho Michiru lo ponía estresado. Al llegar a la playa, Zafiro saca una tabla de surf y luego de colocarse su traje va al mar para ir a surfear. En ese instante Rei y Makoto llegaban a la playa

-bien ¡ya llegamos!- Rei estaciona su auto y luego ambas salen del auto y van a la playa

-¡ah! hace mucho tiempo que no veníamos- Makoto respira profundo sintiendo la tranquilidad

-si tienes razón Mako-chan ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos nuestros trajes de baño y vamos a nadar un poco?- Rei y Makoto se van a colocar sus respectivos trajes de baño pero antes de entrar a nadar en el mar, Rei alza su mirada pudiendo apreciar a Zafiro surfeando en las olas -¿Makoto? ¿Ese chico que está surfeando no es Zafiro Black?- Rei tocaba el hombro de la castaña que en ese instante alza también su mirada quedando sorprendida al ver al peliazul surfeando con gran destreza en las olas y se queda con la boca abierta

-_¡ay no puede ser!_- pensaba Makoto mientras estaba en estado catatónico

-¡qué bien surfea! ¿No es así Mako-chan?- Rei había notado que Makoto estaba sorprendida

-este… bueno… no se mucho de surf, pero lo hace bien- Makoto reacciona y luego toma una actitud indiferente hasta que Zafiro sale del mar luego de surfear pero se da cuenta que Makoto y Rei estaban en la playa y se acerca a saludarlas

-¡hola Rei!- Zafiro saluda a la pelinegra pero se notaba que le faltaba un poco el aliento pero al ver a Makoto con un bikini color gris perla se queda admirando la belleza de la chica -¡hola Makoto!- Zafiro va directo a saludar a la castaña

-¡qué tal Licenciado Black! ¿Cómo está?- Makoto ve la musculatura del peliazul a pesar de que tenía puesto su traje de surfista y de repente siente un hormigueo en sus piernas -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-pues bien vine a relajarme un poco y quitarme hacer a un lado todo el estrés de la rutina diaria y que mejor que acá en la playa ¿y ustedes?- pregunta Zafiro curioso –_y ¡que hermosa coincidencia!- _piensa el peliazul mientras regala una sonrisa a Makoto

-ah ¡qué bien! Pues también vinimos a lo mismo, a relajarnos y hacer un lado la rutina del día a día ¿verdad Rei?

-¡si es cierto! bueno yo iré a… nadar un poco con permiso- Rei se siente que está haciendo un mal tercio y se va a nadar dejando a Zafiro y Makoto solos para que pudieran conversar

-¿quiere caminar conmigo un rato?- el peliazul le hace una propuesta a Makoto de caminar con él

-si claro

-entonces ahorita vengo solo me quito este traje y ya regreso- Zafiro se aparta de la castaña para ir a quitarse el traje y luego regresa con su traje de baño -¡vamos!- Zafiro y Makoto se van a caminar por la orilla del mar

-no me imagine que surfeaba- Makoto toca el tema del surf pues no tenía mucho de qué hablar con alguien que prácticamente acababa de conocer

-pues es un hobby que siempre me ha gustado y me ayuda a relajarme

-¡Vaya! Arqueólogo y surfista y ¿en dónde aprendió? Digo, si no es muy imprudente mi pregunta

-no es imprudente la pregunta Makoto; pues la verdad desde que era adolescente soñé con ser un surfista pero también me llamo la atención la arqueología, así que cuando termine la preparatoria decidí estudiar arqueología haciendo a un lado el surf pero cuando empecé hacer mis viajes de arqueología conocí a un amigo que le gustaba el surf y así que me enseño y ¡aquí estoy! Surfeando- contesta Zafiro viendo a los ojos verdes de Makoto –Makoto bueno ¿no se molestaría si la llamo "Mako-chan"?

-este… no ¡para nada! Todo el mundo me dice así, no me molesta si lo dice Zafiro

-¡vaya! Es la primera vez que me dice Zafiro- el peliazul hacia que Makoto se sonrojara

-¿ah sí?... si es cierto- era lo único que decía Makoto pues sin querer había llamado al peliazul por su nombre

-Makoto, y a usted a parte de la cocina ¿Qué le gusta hacer?

-mmm bueno me encantan las flores y creo que si no hubiera estudiado gastronomía, pues ahorita tendría una floristería

-¿en serio? Pero déjeme decirle que tiene mucho talento para la cocina y si se hubiera dedicado a la floristería también tendría éxito; Makoto ¿quiere aprender a surfear?

-¿yo surfeando? Este… no creo que sea una buena idea

-¡Vamos!- Zafiro tomaba la mano de Makoto y van a traer la tabla de surf -¿esta lista?

-eso creo ok vamos- Makoto estaba nerviosa, ambos nadan hasta que sienten que el mar estaba algo profundo ambos se suben en la tabla cuando se acerca una ola

-¡esta es una ola gigante! ¡Ahora!- Zafiro se pone de pie y lo mismo hace la castaña cuando la ola sube la tabla y ambos surfean en la tabla. Rei salía del mar cuando se da cuenta de que Makoto estaba con Zafiro surfeando

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Mako-chan surfeando?- Rei se había quedado con la boca abierta viendo a la pareja surfear juntos

-prepárese Makoto- Zafiro hace un movimiento rápido y ambos quedan debajo de la ola y luego salen hasta que llegan a la orilla -¿Qué le pareció? no es tan difícil ¿verdad?

-un poco, pero si sentí un poco de miedo porque por un momento pensé que iba a caer pero si es muy emocionante- responde Makoto sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento

-ya ve Mako-chan es divertido

-la verdad si- Makoto ya empezaba a tener un poco de confianza con Zafiro

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Zafiro!- gritaba Rei interrumpiendo a la pareja -¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- la chica de los ojos amatista llega con la pareja cuando de pronto suena su celular y lo contesta -¿diga? ¡Naoko! ¿Cómo estás?... ¿ahora?... de acuerdo, voy para allá ¡adiós!- Rei corta la llamada con desanimo –chicos lo siento pero Naoko quiere que vaya a probarme unas prendas para su próxima colección

-¡no puede ser! ¡La estamos pasando bien! ¿Y cómo me voy a regresar?- pregunta Makoto preocupada

-no se preocupen, si quieren, Makoto se puede irse conmigo claro si ella quiere- Zafiro no dejaba de ver a la castaña que estaba callada

-mmm… si Zafiro claro, no te preocupes Rei yo me voy con Zafiro, ¡ve rápido!- dice la castaña despidiéndose de su amiga

-¡adiós chicos!- Rei se iba corriendo a quitarse la sal del mar y luego de cambiarse sube a su auto y se va –espero que Mako-chan se dé cuenta de que Zafiro se está derritiendo por ella

-bien, entonces ¿Qué le parece si vamos a comer algo Mako-chan? Pero para ser sincero aquí no debe haber nada como su restaurante- comentaba Zafiro mientras ve que el auto de Rei se alejaba del lugar


	17. Se te Nota

**Capítulo 17 **

**Se te nota… **

-ah muchas gracias, pero no creo que sea la única que cocina bien, deben de haber muy buenos chefs que cocinan mejor que yo

-no creo eso Makoto- Zafiro toma de la mano a Makoto y se van a un pequeño restaurante que estaba ahí cerca; luego de comer algo se van a cambiar de ropa y luego ambos se van a la playa nuevamente para seguir conversando hasta que ven que llega el atardecer –será mejor que nos vayamos Mako-chan

-si es cierto ¡vamos!- responde la chica de los ojos verde esmeralda y ambos suben al auto y se van de la playa

-¡aquí es!- Makoto señalaba con su dedo el edificio en donde vivía –muchas gracias Zafiro por enseñarme a surfear me la pase bien hoy

-yo también me la pase bien Makoto y fue un gusto enseñarle un poco de surf- responde Zafiro mientras se estacionaba afuera del edificio

-¡nos veremos!- Makoto por impulso se acerca a darle un beso en la mejía al peliazul pero antes de salir del auto Makoto voltea a ver a Zafiro –Zafiro ¿tiene que algo que hacer el lunes temprano?

-pues no, yo empiezo mis labores a las 10:00 am ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-no pues como usted me enseñó a surfear hoy, pues yo quiero que venga conmigo al Canal Vía Láctea para que sea mi invitado a cocinar ¿Qué le parece?

-pues no soy mucho de cocina aunque si me defiendo pero no creo que sea una buena idea pues es capaz de que sucede una explosión o algo así- responde Zafiro haciendo que Makoto se riera

-no creo que vaya a suceder una tragedia ¡diga que sí!

-está bien- Zafiro se deja convencer rápidamente por la castaña –_ ¡cómo no me voy a negar! ¡Si voy a estar cerca de ti otra vez!-_ pensaba el peliazul viendo la sonrisa de Makoto

-¡de acuerdo! ¡Entonces lo veré el lunes a las 6:00 am en el canal!- Makoto baja del auto y luego ve que Zafiro arranca su auto y se aleja del lugar

**Canal Vía Láctea **

Makoto llegaba más temprano de costumbre pero con la esperanza de no encontrarse con Neflyte como todas las mañanas

-¡qué bueno que Neflyte no está!- piensa Makoto mientras respira tranquila hasta que se encuentra con Zafiro que ya había llegado al foro -¡Zafiro! ¿Cómo está?

-bien ¡ya estoy listo!- responde el peliazul

-con permiso me iré a arreglar- Makoto se va a su camerino para arreglarse cuando entra Molly

-Makoto ¿puedo pasar?

-si claro Molly

-Mako-chan ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro Molly ¿dime?

-este… bueno no quiero ser una metida o algo parecido pero… el viernes vi que Neflyte estaba hablando contigo

-bueno… si, Neflyte me dijo que está enamorado de mi

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué le respondiste?- Molly estaba curiosa por saber si la castaña había aceptado el amor de Neflyte

-pues la verdad, que no le puedo corresponder, yo no amo a Neflyte, no soy mujer que pueda amar a alguien

-¿y el hombre que está afuera? No me digas que no significa nada para ti porque a leguas se nota que no te es indiferente

-¿Qué dices Molly? Zafiro es solo un amigo, ¡bien! Vamos porque tenemos un programa porque grabar- Makoto y Molly salen del camerino rumbo a set de grabación pero en eso llega Neflyte como era su costumbre pero nota que Makoto estaba acompañada de Zafiro en el set haciendo preguntas y divirtiéndose en la cocina

-_¿Quién será ese sujeto? Se ve que es un oportunista_- piensa el ejecutivo del canal mientras empuñaba fuertemente su mano. Cuando Makoto termina de grabar el programa sale con Zafiro del set platicando -¡hola Makoto! ¿Cómo estás? Hoy no te vi cuando entraste- Neflyte interrumpe a la pareja con un tono de celoso

-Ah Neflyte, pues hoy vine más temprano que de costumbre- responde la castaña indiferente


	18. Rivalidad

**Capítulo 18**

**Rivalidad**

-mira Neflyte, te presento al Licenciado Black Zafiro, Zafiro le presento a Neflyte Saintjoin, él es un ejecutivo del canal

-mucho gusto señor Saintjoin- Zafiro extendía la mano para saludar a Neflyte que corresponde al saludo

-igual señor Black perdón que me entrometa pero ¿usted es Licenciado en qué?

-en arqueología

-¡ah qué bien! Entonces es arqueólogo

-si pero actualmente soy catedrático de TÖDAI- Zafiro se sentía retado por el castaño y a la vez no le había caído bien

-interesante- dice Neflyte con la mirada fulminante hacia el peliazul que nota la castaña

-¡Bien Neflyte! Zafiro ya se tiene que ir a dar clases y si me permites yo también ya me voy- Makoto interrumpía la conversación poniéndose justo en el medio de los dos hombres

-nos vemos señor Saintjoin- Zafiro se despedía de Neflyte –la veo allá afuera

-que le vaya bien señor Black- dice Neflyte viendo al peliazul saliendo -¿Quién es ese tipo Makoto?- Neflyte toma fuertemente la muñeca de la castaña

-Neflyte ¡suéltame! ¡Me estas lastimando!- Makoto trata de soltarse de Neflyte

-¡solo dime! ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Te gusta el profesorcito verdad? ¡Dime!- Neflyte está a punto de explotar por los celos

-¿y es a ti qué? ¡Eso no te interesa! ¡Tú solo eres mi amigo! Así que no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden y ¡suéltame ya!- Makoto en un movimiento rápido se suelta de Neflyte y sale molesta

-le gusta, pero ese sujeto no es rival para mí- piensa Neflyte molesto mientras que el equipo de grabación lo observaba -¡no se queden ahí parados, a trabajar!- el castaño estaba de muy mal humor y va a su oficina. Makoto por su parte salía molesta por la escena de celos que le había hecho Neflyte pero Zafiro nota que la castaña estaba mal

-¿Qué pasa Makoto? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-este… si estoy bien no se preocupe- responde Makoto llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza

-¿segura?

-si Zafiro estoy bien

-de acuerdo, Makoto disculpe el abuso pero ¿me puede acompañar a TÖDAI hoy?

-si claro Zafiro- Makoto se va con Zafiro en su auto pero Neflyte estaba viendo cuando el auto se aleja del lugar y empuña su mano

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro y Makoto llegaban a la Universidad, luego que el peliazul estaciona su auto y luego bajan del mismo

-Mako-chan ¿me puedes acompañar a la clase?- era la primera vez que Zafiro no trataba de usted a Makoto

-si claro Zafiro ¡vamos!- la castaña acompaña a Zafiro pero en el aula estaba Michiru que tenía una mirada triste pues en todo el fin de semana había llorado por su amado catedrático hasta que lo ve entrar cambia su rostro y dibuja una sonrisa -¡buenas tardes jóvenes!- Zafiro entra saludando a los presentes que le contestan al unísono –el día de hoy tenemos la visita de una figura que ya muchos conocen, así que denle un aplauso a Kino Makoto- el peliazul presentaba a Makoto que entra al aula. Al ver a la castaña entrar, Michiru la reconoce inmediatamente y se sobresalta

-_¡es la misma tipa de la noche de la conferencia!_- Michiru lleva su mano hasta su boca para evitar llorar

-buenas tardes, es un gusto estar con ustedes el día de hoy- Makoto saludaba a los presentes y luego se sienta en un escritorio para poner atención a la clase de Zafiro pero Michiru no prestaba atención pues no dejaba de ver a la castaña con una mirada fulminante

-_esa tal Makoto no es competencia fuerte para mí- _pensaba la chica del cabello aqua marina pero Hotaru había visto a su amiga con la mirada fija en Makoto. Cuando termina la clase todos salen pero Michiru no dejaba de ver retadoramente a la castaña que lo nota pero no le presta atención –Hotaru ¿viste a esa mujer?

-si claro, ella es Makoto tiene un programa de cocina ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¡porque ella es la mujer que le hablo Zafiro la noche de la conferencia! ¿Te das cuenta? Ella es mi rival- dice la chica del cabello aqua marina


	19. Me gustas

**Capítulo 19**

**Me gustas **

-¿tu rival? ¡Por favor Michiru! ¡No digas esas cosas! Ya sabes que Zafiro no siente nada por ti y en cuanto a Makoto pues ella debe ser una amiga de él

-¡no Hotaru! ¿Viste como miraba Zafiro a esa mujer? La miraba tan especial y yo quiero que me mire así como la vio a ella- Michiru estaba muy molesta pues en toda la clase Zafiro no dejaba de ver a Makoto sin dejar de dar su clase

-Michiru mejor cálmate y saca esas ideas de tu mente- Hotaru se lleva a Michiru a la cafetería. Zafiro luego se lleva a Makoto a su oficina cuando Berjerite toca la puerta

-Berjerite pasa, mira te presento a Makoto

-¡mucho gusto Makoto!

-gracias el gusto es mío- dice Makoto

-Mako-chan, Berjerite es mi mejor amiga

-Zafiro, llamo tu hermano Darién

-¿Darién? Bueno está bien Berjerite ¡gracias!- dice Zafiro pero ve que Berjerite cierra la puerta y le hace una señal de que va bien con Makoto

-es muy agradable Berjerite- comenta Makoto

-si lo es; ella es como mi hermana y bueno también esta Darién que es mi medio hermano aunque no me gusta decirle "medio hermano"- responde Zafiro mientras ve el retrato que tenía con su hermano

-bueno Zafiro me tengo que ir porque necesito ver el negocio- Makoto se despedía del peliazul

–Mako-chan ¿Qué harás en la noche?

-pues lo mismo de siempre, llego a mi casa, preparo algo de comer, veo televisión y después me voy a dormir- responde Makoto haciendo que Zafiro sonriera

-¡que explicita!

-¡no te burles! Eso es lo que hago por las noches

-bueno ¿quisieras ir conmigo a patinar?

-¿a patinar? Claro, me encanta patinar

-entonces paso por ti a las 7:00pm

-si claro ¡adiós Zafiro!- Makoto se va de la oficina del peliazul pero Michiru ve que la castaña sale del lugar y decide entrar

-¿A dónde vas niñita?- Berjerite detiene a la chica que estaba furiosa

-¡eso a ti no te importa!- Michiru abusivamente entra repentinamente a la oficina de Zafiro -¡Zafiro! ¿Quién esa mujer que trajiste hoy a la clase?

-¡Zafiro lo siento no pude detenerla!- Berjerite entraba detrás de la chica de cabello aqua marina

-déjame hablar con ella, gracias Berjerite

-¡Vete!- Michiru movía sus manos como señal para sacar a Berjerite

-mire señorita Kaioh, yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones, le recuerdo que solamente es mi alumna- Zafiro se levanta de su silla molesto

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡No te imaginas el dolor que me dio al ver entrar a esa mujer al salón que significa mucho para nosotros!

-por favor señorita Kaioh, usted no me puede hacer reclamos sentimentales pues la única relación que tenemos es de catedrático- alumna

-¡no puedo creerlo! Parece que a ti te valió muy poco mi amor por ti ¿te gusta ella verdad?

-eso es un asunto muy personal y no tengo que darle explicaciones ahora si me permite tengo mucho que hacer se puede retirar por favor

-¡Zafiro por favor!- Michiru ve que Zafiro nuevamente se sienta en su silla y empieza a trabajar entonces no le queda de otra que salir de la oficina rompiendo el llanto

-¡Michiru!- grita Zafiro haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo mientras se quita las lágrimas –usted no me tiene que tratar de tu ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien Licenciado Black- la chica habla entre los dientes y sale de la oficina; en ese instante Zafiro respira profundo. A la llegada de la noche, Makoto se prepara para ir a patinar con Zafiro cuando suena su celular

-¿diga?

-hola Mako-chan, estoy afuera de tu edificio

-sube mi departamento es el 505

-¡vamos para allá!- Zafiro corta la llamada pero Makoto se queda pensativa en lo último que dijo el peliazul hasta que escucha que tocan el timbre de su departamento y va abrir la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver a Zafiro acompañado de un joven de cabello negro, ojos azules muy parecido a él -¡hola Mako-chan! Te presento a mi hermano, Chiba Darién; acaba de venir de Yokohama

-¡mucho gusto señor Chiba!

-llámame Darién, y el gusto es mío Makoto, Zafiro no deja de hablar de ti todo el tiempo- responde Darién haciendo que tanto Makoto como Zafiro se pusieran sonrojados

-¿en serio? ¿Y que te ha dicho de mí?- pregunta Makoto dirigiendo su mirada a Zafiro que no sabía dónde poner la cara pues estaba muy avergonzado

-¡ay hermano! Como siempre tan espontaneo- Zafiro evita que su hermano cometiera alguna imprudencia

-te pareces a Rei, mi mejor amiga- comenta Makoto que se le ocurría una buena idea

-Mako-chan ¿no te molesta si Darién viene con nosotros a patinar?

-¡no para nada! es más se me acaba de ocurrir una idea- Makoto va a su habitación y luego sale y se van con los dos chicos

**Pista de patinaje Stars **

Al llegar a la pista Makoto, Zafiro y Darién salen del auto y entran al lugar encontrándose con Rei

-¡hola chicos!- Rei saluda a Makoto y Zafiro

-hola Rei ¿Qué tal te fue con Naoko?- pregunta Zafiro

-mmm… digamos que bien aunque… hubiera preferido estar todo el día en la playa, pero bueno ¿Qué le vamos hacer? ¿Y ustedes como se la pasaron?

-la pasamos bien- responde Makoto –Rei, te quiero presentar a Chiba Darién, el hermano de Zafiro- la castaña presentaba al hermano de Zafiro que inmediatamente le llama la atención la chica de los ojos amatista

-¡mucho gusto Rei!

-este… el gusto es mío Darién- Rei saluda a Darién que no les indiferente

-¡bien vamos a patinar!- Makoto se coloca sus patines y lo mismo hace Zafiro y se van rápidamente a la pista a patinar

-¡lo haces muy bien Mako-chan!

-¡gracias! Tú no te quedas atrás- responde Makoto

-¿estás lista?- pregunta Zafiro con una sonrisa como si tenía algo en mente

-¿Qué vas hacer?- Makoto apenas alcanza decir la pregunta cuando de pronto Zafiro la toma de la cintura y la eleva como si fuera un patinador profesional y luego la baja nuevamente a la pista -¡wow! ¡Eso fue impresionante!- la castaña no salía de su emoción, pero Zafiro se queda callado y ya no siguieron patinando -¿Qué sucede Zafiro?

-Mako-chan… me gustas y mucho- Zafiro al fin le decía a Makoto que le atraía mucho y en cuanto a ella se queda estática y siente que su corazón empieza a latir con mucha fuerza, a tal grado que sentía que estaba a punto de salir de su pecho entonces el peliazul toma las manos de la castaña y se acerca a ella hasta que sus respiraciones se entrecruzaban para luego unir sus labios con los de la castaña que le corresponde pero en eso Makoto se acuerda de la traición de su ex y de la decisión que había tomado hace 9 años atrás y rápidamente se suelta de Zafiro -¿Qué sucede Makoto?- Zafiro no entendía que estaba pasando por la mente de Makoto

-lo siento Zafiro pero ¡no puedo! Lo siento- Makoto sale de la pista de hielo dejando a Zafiro solo, luego se quita los patines y sale corriendo del lugar pero el peliazul después de unos minutos reacciona y sale detrás de la castaña que ya había pedido un taxi para irse del lugar pero antes que subiera la castaña al auto, Zafiro la logra agarrar del brazo…

**hola despues de mucho tiempo, aqui les traigo mas capitulos de la historia de Mako-chan y Zafiro y como veran se vienen cosas muy sorprendentes siguan al pendiente **


	20. La Verdad del Rechazo

**Capítulo 20**

**La verdad del rechazo**

-¡Makoto! ¡Espera!- Zafiro atraía a la castaña hacia el a modo que nuevamente quedaba muy cerca de sus labios poniéndola nerviosa -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué reaccionas así? No entiendo

-¡suéltame por favor Zafiro! ¡Tú nunca entenderás lo que me pasa!- Makoto se suelta de Zafiro y estaba a punto de subir al auto pero el peliazul se lo impide cerrando la puerta del mismo

-¿Cómo voy a entender? Si no me dices nada, hace unos momentos atrás todo era maravilloso y de pronto esto; Makoto mírame a los ojos y no me niegues que no sentiste algo con el beso que nos dimos

-¡por favor Zafiro! no puedo decirte nada, escúchame, eres una gran persona y cualquier chica sería feliz contigo pero yo no, por favor déjame en paz, ¡no me busques!- Makoto subía al taxi y se va

-¡Makoto! ¡Regresa por favor!- grita Zafiro que ve como el taxi se aleja hasta desaparecer. Mientras tanto en el taxi, Makoto no dejaba de llorar pensado una y otra vez en ese beso que se había dado con Zafiro

-_Zafiro, lo siento tanto, es… solo que no… no… puedo… no quiero volver a sufrir… ni quiero que te hagas ilusiones conmigo_ - pensaba la castaña mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y toca sus labios

**Pista de Patinaje Stars**

Zafiro entraba de nuevo a la pista de patinaje a buscar a Rei y Darién hasta que los encuentra en la cafetería platicando muy amenamente

-¿entonces eres modelo de Naoko?

-sí, trabajo para Naoko ¿y tú a que te dedicas?

-pues yo soy medico

-¡en serio! Vaya, yo si no hubiera podido ser médico me desmayo con solo ver las agujas de las inyecciones- responde Rei haciendo que Darién se riera hasta que llega Zafiro

-¡Darién nos vamos!

-¿Qué sucede Zafiro? ¿Y la damisela? ¿Dónde la dejaste?- pregunta Darién levantándose de la silla y lo mismo hace Rei

-si Zafiro, ¿Dónde está Mako-chan?

-¡Makoto se fue!- responde Zafiro sintiéndose impotente y hasta molesto

-¿Cómo que se fue?- pregunta Rei preocupada -¿Qué sucedió?

-pues… cometí la peor de las tonterías- Zafiro entonces se pone a explicarle a Rei lo que había ocurrido

-lo siento mucho Zafiro todo esto es que fue mi culpa no haberte dicho nada y dejé que empezaras a sentir algo por Makoto y también quería que Makoto se quitara de una vez por todas ese pensamiento que no he podido quitárselo durante 9 años

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-es que… hace 9 años, Makoto pasó por un engaño, veras, cuando tenía 14 años, ella conoció a un chico que estaba a punto de salir de la preparatoria, aunque nunca fue de mi agrado, Makoto se hizo novia de ese sujeto a los 15 años y duraron 1 año hasta que…

-¿hasta qué?

-hasta que en un día de lluvia ella lo llamo para ver si nos podía ir a traer pues nos habíamos mojado y le dijo que estaba encerrado porque estaba inundada la universidad y que no la podía ayudar entonces, a mí se me ocurrió la idea de ir a la Universidad; lo buscamos por todas partes hasta que fuimos a la cafetería y lo encontramos con otra chica

-¿Makoto lo amaba?

-no creo que lo haya amado de verdad, lo que pienso es que solo estaba ilusionada de Allan pues ella se deslumbro porque él tenía 20 años y ya estaba estudiando en la Universidad- Rei terminaba de contarle

-espera ¿Makoto era la novia de Allan? Entonces, esa era la razón por la cual ella salió corriendo de la universidad ese día

-¿un momento? ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunta Rei desconcertada por el comentario que había hecho Zafiro

-porque… yo… era amigo de Allan en ese entonces y yo vi a Makoto corriendo ese día- responde Zafiro

-¿Qué?- Rei no podía creer que Zafiro había sido amigo de Allan, el chico que le había roto el corazón a Makoto -¡no puedo creerlo!

**Hace 9 años atrás:**

Después de que Zafiro había visto a Makoto y a Rei subiéndose al taxi, va a su facultad a estudiar pero se encuentra a Allan acompañado de Ann justo cuando iban de salida

-¡Allan! Necesito hablar contigo ¡ahora!- Zafiro estaba molesto por la actitud tan despreocupada de Allan y no saluda a Ann

-hola Zafiro ¿Cómo estás?... ah yo muy bien gracias por preguntar- Ann de pronto interviene interrumpiendo al peliazul y a su amigo

-claro, está bien- Allan decide hablar con Zafiro y luego tranquiliza a Ann -¿Qué sucede?

-y ¿todavía lo preguntas? Te recuerdo que tenemos que hacer un proyecto y lo tenemos que presentar en 3 días

-¡ay! No seas así Zafiro pareces un cerebrito, tranquilízate y toma todo ligeramente ¿sabes? tengo una idea: porque no haces todo el trabajo, me das lo que tengo que decir y ¡listo!- Allan le da una palmada en el hombro de su amigo

-si claro, no te preocupes ¿sabes qué? ¡Mira como haces el proyecto! porque yo ya no voy a trabajar mientras tú te la pasas bien con Ann que lo único que hace es que te vuelvas un irresponsable, tu no eras así pero desde que conociste a Ann te has vuelto igual a ella; Allan, te recuerdo que tienes una novia que te ama y te apoya en todo, aunque no la conozco y por lo que me dices, a pesar que es una colegiala es muy responsable y estudiosa

-¡no te metas en mis asuntos con mi novia!- Allan le da un fuerte empujón a Zafiro que no se queda atrás y le da un fuerte puñetazo

-¡esto es para que sepas que ya no cuentas conmigo para los proyectos ni mucho menos para tus porquerías!

**Fin del flashback**

-esa es toda la verdad Rei, yo siempre estuve en contra de la traición de Allan y no puedo negar que no puedo dejar de pensar en Makoto desde que la vi ese día- responde Zafiro mientras Rei estaba callada

-lo que dice mi hermano es cierto Rei, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que Allan hacía, yo fui testigo de ello- Darién apoyaba a su hermano

-y… yo… te creo Zafiro- Rei observaba fijamente a Zafiro –aunque tengo poco tiempo de conocerte, sé que me estás diciendo la verdad y en cuanto a Makoto pues es muy terca y en estos 9 años ha sido esquiva con los hombres, pero… contigo es diferente, la conozco tan bien que sé que siente algo por ti

-¿entonces podrías tratar de convencer a Makoto de que está equivocada?- pregunta Darién

-si claro pero no será tan fácil pero no imposible

**Departamento de Makoto**

Makoto llegaba a su departamento y luego se sienta en su sofá recordando el beso que Zafiro le había dado

-Zafiro ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Y lo peor del caso es que… ¡ay no Mako-chan! ¡No pienses que te gusto ese beso! ¡Zafiro es solo un amigo! Bueno lo era antes de hacer esa estupidez ahora es mejor que todo quede de ese tamaño antes de que antes salgamos perjudicados- Makoto estaba hablando sola mientras se levanta del sofá y camina en forma de círculos alrededor de su sala cuando escucha el sonido del celular que estaba en la mesa de centro-¿y… si es Zafiro? tal vez me va a insistir ¿Por qué me siento tan confundida?- con mucho miedo se acerca al aparto y luego ve que el número que aparecía en la pantalla era el de Rei –hola Rei

-¿hola? ¿Hola? ¿Eso es lo único que dices?

-pues…

-¡me dejaste sola aquí en la pista de patinaje! ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Rei se escuchaba molesta porque Makoto la había dejado pues como había salido corriendo del lugar no se acordaba de ese "pequeño detalle"

-este… lo siento Rei lo que pasa es que me empezó a dar migraña que salí de la pista porque ya no soportaba la luz- Makoto inventaba una excusa pues esta vez no quería contarle a su amiga lo que había pasado con Zafiro

-de acuerdo, y ¿ya tomaste algo?

-si ya me tome un analgésico ¡gracias!- Makoto por un momento sintió el impulso de preguntarle a Rei que había pasado con Zafiro -¿Rei?...

-si dime- Rei se escuchaba más tranquila pero sabía la intención del impulso de Makoto

-no nada ¡nos vemos mañana!

-si claro ¡adiós!- Rei cortaba la llamada pero lo que no sabía Makoto era que la chica de los ojos amatista tenía su teléfono en altavoz para que escuchara Zafiro


	21. Capitulo Especial

**Capítulo 21**

**Capítulo Especial**

**Hace 9 años atrás****:**

**POV. De Makoto **

¡Oh rayos! ¿Cómo es que ahorita que salimos de la escuela está lloviendo? ¡Me voy a mojar! Bueno lo mejor será que espere a que se quite la lluvia pero de pronto veo a Rei, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde el kínder preocupada y caminando de un lado a otro

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Ya es muy tarde y esta lluvia no se quita!

-¡vamos no te preocupes! ¡Mira al parecer ya se está quitando!- trato de calmarla porque la verdad, ya me estaba desesperando verla caminar de un lado a otro, Rei toma su bolso y lo mismo hago yo, así que salimos en la escuela corriendo pues la madre de Rei es muy estricta y si no llega a un horario pues podría castigarla y eso no quiero que pase; pero lo único con lo que no contamos es con que esta lluvia empieza a empeorar, no sé cuánto tiempo corrimos hasta que llegamos a un edificio en el cual nos podemos refugiar de la lluvia y me está empezando a dar frio pero Rei me da una buena idea, ¡llamar a mi novio! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Rápidamente saco mi celular y lo llamo hasta que me contesta pero no es por el favor sino que me hace falta verlo, pero lo único que me dice es que no puede ¡está inundada la Universidad además que tiene tareas! Me pongo triste pues yo quería verlo un momento aunque sea, corto la llamada y me pongo triste pues ¡no es justo! Aunque lo apoyo con su carrera; la voz de Rei me hace salir de mis pensamientos pues desde que corte la llamada y le dije a mi amiga que Allan no nos vendrá a traer, ella empezó a decir muchas cosas las cuales no preste atención y luego toca mi hombro y trata de animarme diciéndome que porque no vamos a la Universidad así que pide un taxi y luego subimos…

**POV. De Zafiro **

¡Bueno ya termine! ¡Al fin logre terminar mi parte del proyecto! Aunque Allan no me ha mandado su parte del trabajo pero ¡ya se está tardando! Este proyecto lo dejaron desde hace 1 mes y a mí me ha costado mucho, Allan está muy cambiado, desde que anda con Ann, esa chica que me cae muy mal, es una desobligada, mal estudiante, y solo llega a la Universidad a pasar el rato y a molestar a Allan que esta embobado con ella y lo peor del caso es que el descarado de mi amigo tiene novia y a veces me dan ganas de averiguar quién es y decirle lo que Allan hace ¡ay no! ¡Está lloviendo muy fuerte! Mejor será que lo llame… y para variar este no me contesta, lo mejor será que espere un poco para que se quite esta lluvia…

**POV. De Makoto**

¡Ya llegamos a la Universidad! Pero ¡qué raro! La Universidad no está inundada como Allan dice, bueno, antes venia más seguido a buscar a Allan a verlo en las prácticas de soccer de pero desde hace 3 meses me ha dicho que no venga a buscarlo pues siempre está estudiando y que ya no tiene tiempo para irme a ver ni para el soccer, siento que mis piernas están pesadas y aunque puedo caminar tengo miedo de que me vea en su facultad despeinada y toda empapada pero lamentablemente no lo encontramos y ya están llegando los estudiantes de la tarde-noche, Allan a lo mejor ya se fue a casa a estudiar ¡pobre! ¡Con tanto que tiene que estudiar! En eso Rei me sugiere que vayamos a la cafetería a buscarlo y a la vez, tomar un café porque nos estamos muriendo de frio lo cual acepto sin dudarlo y vamos a la cafetería y ¡ahí está! Lo reconozco rápidamente aunque este de espalda ¡qué bueno que mi viaje hasta acá no fue en vano! ¡Ay no! ¡No me veo bien! Mi cabello esta algo desalineado y no tengo maquillaje pero si el me ama tiene que verme bella aunque ande así bueno voy a ir a saludarlo ¿un momento? Veo que una chica está llegando y le cubre los ojos ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Esa chica y Allan se están ¡besando! ¡Él no me puede hacer esto! ¡Con razón ha cambiado durante estos 3 meses! Siento que el frio que tenía por mojarme se ha ido y esto me hace sentir como si estuviera en un tempano de hielo… ¡ya no soporto más! Salgo corriendo rápidamente pues ya vi como Allan ni siquiera me vio y está "muy ocupado"

**POV. De Zafiro**

Después de una hora y media, de tanto esperar, ¡por fin! Logro salir de mi departamento y llego a la Universidad pero antes de salir de mi auto decido marcar al número de Allan ¡vaya! ¡Hasta que contesta! Pero escucho la risa de Ann y empiezo a regañar a Allan ¡hasta parezco su hermano mayor! Bajo del auto molesto por su actitud tan "Light", ¿un momento? Una chica con uniforme de colegiala, va corriendo de la Universidad su cabello está un poco desalineado, al parecer se mojó con la lluvia mejor voy a ver que le ocurre ¡pobre! Se ve desesperada. Al parecer se ha detenido, pero una chica de cabello negro al parecer es su amiga tienen el mismo uniforme la alcanzó, a ella se le nota que quiere irse lo antes posible; después de unos minutos un taxi llega y las dos chicas suben rápidamente al auto y salen de la Universidad…

**POV. De Makoto**

-¡Mako-chan! Sera mejor que vayamos a mi casa, ahí estarás bien- me dice Rei preocupada por mi pues salí corriendo de la cafetería de la Universidad y lo único que hago es mover la cabeza consintiendo a mi amiga a llevarme a su casa ¡entre más lejos, mejor! Yo no dejo de llorar por la traición de Allan ¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto? ¡Yo lo amo! O bueno lo amaba porque con lo que me hizo, arranco este amor de mi corazón y mató todas mis ilusiones ¡eres de lo peor Allan! Yo siempre estuve siempre apoyándote en todo y ahora que lo pienso, últimamente te contradecías con tus argumentos y siempre querías que estuviéramos a solas ¡tú lo único que querías es pasar un rato conmigo y luego votarme! Pero de ahora en adelante ¡ya no voy a volver a enamorarme de nadie! ¿Para qué? ¡Para que me rompan el corazón como Allan! ¡Jamás! De pronto siento que ya llegamos a la casa de Rei así que luego de pagarle al taxista, entramos a la mansión Hino y nos encontramos en la entrada con Yuriko la nana de Rei preocupada aunque mi amiga la convence de que está bien subimos a su habitación y prácticamente Rei me obliga a tomar un baño y a cambiarme de ropa pero no he dicho ni una palabra a lo que Rei se da cuenta y se empieza a preocupar, la veo a los ojos y le digo que ya no quiero pensar en el amor y ella me apoya…

**POV. De Zafiro **

¡Vaya! Me quede preocupado por esa chica ¿será que va a estar bien? ¿Por qué me inquieta tanto saber que le paso? Es que ella se miraba tan desesperada, triste ¡Ya Zafiro Black! Tienes que buscar a Allan para lo del proyecto. Después de varios minutos, lo encuentro saliendo de la cafetería con la insoportable de Ann bueno será mejor que la ignore, voy a saludar a Allan que el muy descarado me saluda como si nada y sin hacer el proyecto; la verdad no se me cae peor ¿Ann? O ¿la actitud tan despreocupada de Allan? Ann por su parte quiere hacerse notar pero me da igual y es mejor seguir ignorándola, bueno la verdad esto me está molestando ¡ya me está cansando esta situación! Empiezo a regañar a Allan por lo despreocupado que se ha vuelto ¿y qué me dice? Que haga hasta su parte del trabajo y que luego le entregue todo lo que tiene que decir pero se le olvida ¡que todo el esfuerzo lo hago yo! Y el terminaría luciendo sombrero ajeno ¡Esto está llegando a su límite! ¡Que mire que hace con el proyecto porque yo no voy a trabajar mientras se la pasa bien con Ann! Aunque trato de hacerle entender a Allan que tiene una novia que bueno aunque no la conozco pero según Allan, ella es una niña de colegio muy estudiosa, responsable y que lo apoya pero me molesta que menosprecie a una chica que lo aguante tanto ¿y qué hace? Me da un fuerte empujón ¡esta es la gota que derramo el vaso! Yo le doy un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro y me alejo dejando Allan en el suelo y la oportunista de Ann se queda con él supuestamente preocupada…

**POV. De Makoto**

Ha pasado una semana desde que vi a Allan con esa chica, y el muy sínico ni siquiera me ha llamado pero eso ya me importa muy poco, ya no me interesa tener una relación ni con él ni con nadie, me preparo para ir a estudiar pero Rei como siempre pasa a traerme para que nos vayamos juntas a la preparatoria, todo transcurre con normalidad en clase hasta que es la hora de salida pero para desgracia, Allan está parado en la puerta principal de la escuela ¡que descarado! Todavía se atreve a venir con un ramo de ¿rosas amarillas? ¿Cuántas veces le dije que mi rosas favoritas son las de color rosado? Rei lo ve con desprecio

-ahí está ese descarado, lo mejor será que lo ignores- me dice mi amiga sosteniéndome de mi brazo pues le tengo tanto coraje, que lo único que me provoca es darle un fuerte puñetazo

-no te preocupes Rei, estaré bien- le respondo tratando de tranquilizar a mi amiga mientras nos acercábamos hasta donde esta Allan que piensa que no se nada llega y todavía tiene cara de decirme "¡hola mi Mako-chan! Esto es para ti" y me entrega el ramo de rosas y luego saluda a Rei que me deja sola con él que sarcásticamente empieza a decirme que Rei había desayunado Tepanyaki de escorpiones ¡eso me molesta! ¡Si se mete con mi amiga, se mete conmigo! Entonces Allan se acerca con la intención de darme un beso pero yo lo único que hago es voltear para un lado y es ahí que lo confronto ya fue suficiente con tratar de verme la cara de tonta que no tengo, pude haberlo querido pero tampoco voy a aguantarlo con sus engaños y el muy sínico cambia su rostro y me dice que prefiere a esa chica porque le da todo lo que quiere en cambio yo no, es cierto siempre cuando estábamos a solas lo evadía porque para mí era más importante los sentimientos que un momento que rápido pasa; además me dice que soy una niñita que vive en un mundo de ilusión entonces vengo ya molesta le tiro el ramo de rosas en la cara y me alejo rápidamente de él, ¡me siento bien! A pesar de todo, ahora a seguir adelante, claro, sin enamorarme porque eso lo único que hace es lastimar el corazón…

**Época Actual**

**POV. De Makoto **

Ya ha pasado 9 años, y la verdad no me ha llamado la atención tener una relación con alguien, tengo un programa de cocina, un restaurante y a mi mejor amiga que insiste a cada rato con el tema que sabe que me incomoda, pero esta noche ella me invito a una conferencia de arqueología ¡rayos! Tenía que ser arqueología ¿Por qué no otra cosa? Pero como insiste tanto no me queda de otra que aceptar su invitación aunque no tengo tantas ganas de ir, mientras alisto que me voy a poner ¡se me hace tarde! ¡Rei se molestara si no llego a tiempo! Bueno me voy a poner este vestido que la verdad no me recordaba que existía, lo compre hace mucho tiempo y rápidamente salgo de mi departamento hacia TÖDAI porque Rei ya me debe estar esperando…

**POV. De Zafiro**

¡Que nervios! Hoy es mi primera conferencia desde que soy catedrático en TÖDAI. Berjerite mi mejor amiga trata de apoyarme diciéndome que todo va a salir bien y la verdad, eso espero… pero a decir verdad, tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno está por venir

**POV. De Makoto**

Bueno ¡ya vine a TÖDAI! Solo vengo por compromiso es que la verdad no quiero ver una conferencia de Indiana Jones moderno ¿y si es Allan? Mmmm no creo; llego con Rei y ella me lleva hasta la primera fila del salón de conferencias pero yo ¡no tengo ganas de ver esta conferencia!...

**POV. De Zafiro**

Berjerite empieza con la presentación, ¡bien! ¡Ahí voy! Tomo valor para salir pero ¿Qué veo? ¡Es ella! Si la misma chica que vi hace 9 años en Yokohama y está muy hermosa con ese vestido rosa… no puedo evitar verla, apreciar su belleza así que dibujo una sonrisa dedicada solo para ella

**POV. De Makoto**

¡Al fin sale el conferencista! No voy a negar que esta mmm ¿guapo? Si está muy guapo y más con esa sonrisa tan varonil ¿un momento? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Mako-chan! De pronto la chica que está a mi costado está aplaudiendo eufórica ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? Bueno será que la ignore y mejor le pongo atención a la conferencia, pero no puedo negar, que este hombre tiene algo me llama la atención…

**bien como veran este es un parentesis y esto es desde el punto de vista de ambos espero que les guste**


	22. ¡No Puedo!

**Capítulo 22**

**¡No puedo! **

**Pista de Patinaje Stars **

-¿Viste? No le eres indiferente a Mako-chan porque estuvo a punto de preguntar por ti- dice Rei mientras salía del lugar acompañada de Darién y Zafiro

-pero… no debí besar a Makoto tan pronto ¡eche todo a perder! Pero es que no puedo evitar estar cerca de ella sin poder besarla, créeme Rei sino hubiera…

-Zafiro, tu sabes que el "hubiera" no existe así que cálmate hermano tu solo seguías lo que tu corazón te dicto- comenta Darién -¡ay Zafiro! cambia esa cara ¿quieres? ¡No todo está perdido! La damisela siente algo por ti, lo vi en sus ojos es solo cuestión de tiempo

-si Zafiro, es cuestión de tiempo para que Makoto se dé cuenta de lo que siente por ti, mira hace tiempo que no miraba ese brillo en los ojos de ella, ni con Allan

-de acuerdo, tienen razón, es cuestión de tiempo pero tampoco me voy a dar por vencido, le voy a demostrar a Mako-chan que no todos los hombres somos iguales, bueno Rei, Darién y yo nos vamos

-de acuerdo, yo también me tengo que ir a descansar ¡nos vemos chicos!- Rei se despide y va a su auto.

**Canal Vía Láctea**

Al día siguiente, Makoto llegaba al canal lista para empezar el día pero en su rostro había cierta tristeza por lo de la noche anterior

-buenos días Makoto- Molly como siempre saludaba a la castaña que no le había puesto atención -¿Mako-chan?- la chica sigue a Makoto que iba como robot hasta su camerino –Makoto ¿Qué sucede?

-mmm ah Molly buenos días ¿Qué dijiste?

-Mako-chan ¿te pasa algo verdad? Hoy no luces igual que todos los días

-no me pasa nada Molly ¡estoy bien! No te preocupes

-Makoto te conozco casi tan bien como Rei te conoce y sé que a ti te pasa algo así que no trates de disimular ¿estas así por el Licenciado Black? ¿No es así?- Molly toca el hombro de Makoto y luego se sienta en un sofá

-Molly ¿me puedes guardar un secreto?- Makoto quería contar lo que tenía dentro de su corazón

-¡Claro! Cuenta con mi discreción además no te imaginas la cantidad de secretos que se dé todos los compañeros de trabajo pues siempre dicen que soy la más callada y discreta del canal

-de acuerdo Molly- Makoto respira profundo antes de contarle a Molly lo que le estaba sucediendo

-¿entonces Zafiro te beso? ¡Wow! ¿Y qué hiciste?- Molly estaba curiosa por lo que le había pasado a la castaña el día anterior

-lo único que se ocurrió fue salir corriendo pero él me siguió

-¿y te gusto el beso que te dio?

-¡ay Molly! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Todo fue tan rápido

-Makoto, sé que Zafiro no te es indiferente, por lo poco que vi ayer se ve que ambos compartían miradas y eso no lo he notado cuando por ejemplo hablas con Seiya o con Neflyte

-¿un momento? ¿Tu sabias que Neflyte está enamorado de mí?

-si Makoto yo sabía desde hace tiempo de que él te ama aunque…

-Molly ¿Qué sucede? Yo ya te conté lo que me paso ayer, puedes confiar en mí si quieres hablar- Makoto nota que Molly tiene una nostalgia al hablar del castaño

-promete por favor que no le vas a decir nada a nadie Makoto

-si pero cuéntame ¿Qué te pasa?

-Makoto yo… amo a Neflyte, si ya sé la insignificante Molly enamorada de alguien que está lejos de mí en todos los sentidos, Mako-chan yo sé que él te ama y no quiero hacerte sentir mal

-claro que no me haces sentir mal y además tú no eres insignificante Molly, eres una chica inteligente, o es que acaso ¿Qué haría si tu no organizas el set tan bien? Molly lo que te aconsejo es que te hagas notar con Neflyte y si lo amas lucha por ese amor

-gracias por tu consejo Makoto

-de nada Molly pero no soy la más indicada en dar consejos de amor

-Makoto ¡gracias por escucharme! Ahora ¡vamos tenemos un programa que grabar!- Molly se levanta del sofá y toma la mano de la castaña y salen rumbo al set para empezar a gravar. Después de grabar, Makoto salía del set acompañada de Molly

-Molly quería agradecerte por haberme escuchado en el camerino

-no te preocupes Makoto pero solo quiero decirte algo

-si claro dime

-no digas "no puedo" porque cuando más lo dices, más te lo vas a creer porque eso es como un árbol que si le ayudas a regarla sus raíces van a crecer y después no se puede arrancar y ya sabes a lo que me refiero- Molly se iba dejando a Makoto pensativa

**Kino´s House Restaurant **

La castaña llegaba al restaurante pero ve que Zafiro no estaba en la mesa 10 como lo había hecho las dos veces anteriores y de alguna manera, Makoto solo respira profundo y va a su oficina

-_bien, es mejor que Zafiro ya no venga, a lo mejor me miraba solamente como un reto… es mejor que todo haya quedado así_- pensaba Makoto mientras encendía su laptop pero en ese instante, se recuerda de las palabras de Molly -_¿Cómo puedo…? ¡Pero es que no puedo! Mi corazón se niega a amar_- la castaña se empieza a sacudir su cabeza tratando de alguna forma sacarse todo los pensamientos que le quitaban la concentración en su trabajo. Afuera del restaurante, Zafiro estacionaba su auto pero estaba dudando en entrar al lugar

-Makoto, espero que algún día cambies tu forma de pensar y cuando eso pase yo te estaré esperando- el peliazul arranca su auto y se va del lugar. En ese momento Rei llegaba al restaurante de su amiga pero ve el auto de Zafiro alejarse del lugar entonces entra al restaurante y va directo a la oficina de Makoto

-¡hola Mako-chan! ¿Puedo pasar?

-si claro Rei, pasa ¿estas molesta conmigo por lo de ayer en la noche?

-no, ¿Cómo crees? Ya estoy acostumbrada a que te vayas corriendo y me dejes- responde Rei con una sonrisa mientras se sienta en una silla

-lo siento amiga pero si tenía una migraña terrible y ya era intolerable soportar la luz y repentinamente me tuve que ir- Makoto todavía sostenía la excusa

-me imagino Mako-chan, es que te fuiste tan rápido que Zafiro no se dio cuenta y te empezó a buscar por todas partes- Rei fingía que no sabía nada

-_¿en serio? Zafiro me estuvo buscando_- pensaba la castaña al escuchar lo que había dicho Rei – ¡ay! Se me había olvidado de que estaba patinando con Zafiro y ¿Qué te dijo? ¿No se molestó conmigo?- a Makoto se le notaba la curiosidad por saber que había pasado con Zafiro

-pues no sé, solo te estuvo buscando preocupado y entonces yo te llame para saber que te había pasado y como tenías migraña, entendió- dice Rei notando la curiosidad de Makoto –Mako-chan ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si claro

-¿paso algo entre Zafiro y tú como para que te fueras de esa manera?- la chica de los ojos amatista lanzaba la pregunta a Makoto que no puede evitar notar su asombro

-este… no… ¿Cómo crees Rei? Entre Zafiro y yo no pasó nada de verdad

-de acuerdo Makoto pero ¿y si te dieras…?- Rei no puede terminar de hablar porque Makoto la interrumpe

-¡No Rei! ¡Ya he sido bastante clara durante estos años! Yo no soy mujer que pueda amar es solo que ¡no puedo y no quiero!- Makoto se levanta rápidamente de su silla y le da la espalda a Rei –entre Zafiro y yo no hay y no habrá nada ¡nunca!

-¡ah! Makoto por que sigues tan herrada en lo mismo y no te das cuenta de que tienes una oportunidad para enamorarte y estas dejándola ir, si tan solo te quitaras de la mente todas esas telarañas te darás cuenta de tu error…

-¿error? Yo no estoy equivocada Rei y no tengo "telarañas mentales" ¡no quiero amar y ya! ¿Por qué nunca respetaste eso?- Makoto molesta voltea a ver a la chica de los ojos amatista

-¡no me digas que no respete tu forma de pensar, he estado contigo en la buenas, malas y peores así que no me digas eso! Como tu mejor amiga tengo el derecho de decirte que estas equivocada pero si quieres seguir alejando a las personas que te aman ¡ok! Yo ya no te voy a decir nada y espero que no te quedes totalmente sola y ah cuando te arrepientas de tu error no sea demasiado tarde- Rei también se molestaba así que se levanta de la silla y se va dejando a Makoto sola golpeando fuertemente la puerta

-¡ay no! ¿Qué hice? Acabo de discutir con mi mejor amiga pero… ¿y si tiene razón en lo que dice? ¿Qué hago? ¡Estoy tan confundida!- Makoto se sienta en su silla y empieza a sollozar


	23. Distanciamiento

**Capítulo 23**

**Distanciamiento**

Después de la fuerte discusión, Rei sale molesta y se sube a su auto y tira su bolso en asiento del copiloto y empieza hacer corajes mientras que golpea fuertemente el timón de su auto -¡que terca eres Makoto! espero que no te vayas a quedar sola con tus tontas ideas- Rei no dejaba de ver al restaurante mientras arranca su auto y se va del lugar cuando escucha que vibra su celular pues estaba dentro de su bolso entonces estaciona su auto para buscar su celular

-¿diga?- Rei contestaba su celular

-¿Rei? ¡Hola!- es la voz masculina que se escucha del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Quién habla?

-¡soy Darién! ¿Cómo estás?

-pues… la verdad estoy molesta

-¿molesta? ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Darién preocupado

-ahorita no quiero hablar de eso

-si no quieres hablar de lo que te paso, está bien, yo solo te llamaba pues quería saber si ¿tienes tiempo para tomar un café conmigo? Pero creo que no es el momento indicado creo que te llamare…- Darién no podía terminar la frase porque Rei lo interrumpe

-¡claro que acepto el café! Necesito distraerme ¿en dónde nos vemos?- Rei toma un trozo de papel y bolígrafo para apuntar la dirección que le estaba dictando Darién –nos vemos dentro de media hora ¡adiós!- Rei corta la llamada y va al lugar donde se iría a encontrar con Darién que la estaba esperando -¡hola Darién!- Rei llega y saluda a Darién

-¡hola Rei!- Darién se levanta de la silla y ayuda a la chica de ojos amatista a sentarse en una silla

-gracias Darién, la verdad es que ahorita vengo muy enojada, no creo que ahorita sea una buena compañía

-no te preocupes Rei, si quieres desahogarte pues yo te escucho

-de acuerdo- Rei empieza a contarle el motivo del cual estaba molesta mientras ambos tomaban un café

-entonces te molestaste con la damisela por su forma de pensar

-si Darién y no te imaginas todo lo que he luchado en estos 9 años para que Makoto cambie su forma de pensar pero es tan terca y tan errada que ya me está desesperando lo peor del caso es que va a terminar alejando a todos los seres que la aman

-Rei, tu eres su mejor amiga ¿no es así? Mira no tienes que pelear con la damisela, ella es como tu hermana y si se queda sola como tú dices, eso va a causar un efecto negativo y va a ser peor

-si ¿pero cómo puedo ayudarla?

-Mira tengo una idea ¿Qué te parece si ayudamos a la damisela y a mi hermano para que estén juntos? ¿De acuerdo?

-¡claro!- responde Rei escuchando el plan de Darién con mucha atención…

**Kino's House Restaurant**

Makoto estaba distraída pensando una y otra vez en lo que le había dicho Rei antes de irse molesta del restaurante

-no quiero quedarme sola pero es que… ¿acaso que le costaba a Rei respetarme? ¡Yo no puedo amar a nadie! ¡No puedo! Yo siempre he respetado sus decisiones y no soy necia, nunca le he dicho que es y que no es lo que tiene que hacer pero ¿y si tiene razón? ¡Ay no! Lo que pasa es que Rei más bien parece mi mama y no mi mejor amiga ahora se le ocurre tener derechos conmigo ¡yo no soy una niñita! Y ella no me puede manejar a su forma pero… es mi mejor amiga y tal vez pueda no amar a un chico pero ¿perder a mi mejor amiga? ¡Ay no! ¡Ahí si no! Tal vez sea temperamental, regañona mejor será que la llame y le pida una disculpa por todo lo que le dije- Makoto respira profundo mientras toma su celular para marcar el número de Rei

-¿diga?- es la voz de Rei del otro lado del celular

-¿Rei? ¡Soy yo Makoto! ¿Tienes tiempo para venir un rato al restaurante? Necesito hablar contigo un momento

-ah Makoto es que fíjate que no puedo ir, Naoko está muy estresada con la colección y si no llego a trabajar es capaz de despedirme y todo por su estrés; lo siento tanto

-es que quería pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te dije hace rato, sé que fui grosera y que me pase de la línea, lo siento Rei eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perder tu amistad

-¡ah bueno! ¡Está bien! Bueno te dejo tengo mucho que hacer ¡adiós!- Rei corta la llamada y luego observa a Darién -¿y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

-muy bien, ahora yo voy hacer mi parte del plan- Darién tomaba la mano de Rei

-¿y si no funciona? ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-no te preocupes, funcionara, tranquila Rei ya verás que la damisela se quedara con el príncipe y serán felices para siempre

-¡qué más quisiera ver a Mako-chan feliz como en un cuento de hadas!- Rei no soltaba la mano de Darién hasta que se da cuenta y luego se suelta de la mano varonil del pelinegro –bueno Darién ¡gracias por escucharme! Ahora si me permites me tengo que ir a trabajar

-¡de acuerdo Rei!- Darién se levanta y ayuda a Rei a levantarse de su lugar –Rei ¿te gustaría mañana ir conmigo al cine?

-¡claro! ¡Nos vemos mañana!- la chica de ojos amatista observaba los ojos azules de Darién

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro estaba en su oficina con varios sobres con los exámenes parciales así que empieza a abrir un sobre para empezar a calificar cuando llega Berjerite

-¡hola! Pensé que hoy irías al restaurante de Makoto- Berjerite se sienta en una silla mientras toma uno de los sobres para ayudar a calificar

-pues… no fui tengo mucho trabajo hoy- responde Zafiro tratando de disimular su frustración

-a mí no me engañas ¿Qué paso?- Berjerite hace que Zafiro la observe –paso algo ayer con ella ¿no es así?-tienes razón Berjerite- Zafiro empieza a contarle a su amiga lo que había pasado pero en el pasillo estaba Michiru viendo que no había nadie en la entrada

-ahora si voy a entrar sin que la inepta de Berjerite me lo impida- Michiru se acerca a la puerta y escucha las voces de Zafiro y Berjerite así que se pone a oír la conversación

-Berjerite, nunca me imaginé que me gustara tanto estar cerca de ella y luego besarla… ¿te digo algo? Nunca me pensé enamorarme tan rápido de ella pero no sé si ella está sintiendo lo mismo que yo

-¡claro! Zafiro a ella se le nota que le encantas pero con lo de su problema de que dice que no puede amar a nadie mmm es un poco complicado ¿no crees?

-si lo sé pero quiero luchar para ganarme su corazón aunque ella no quiera verme y a veces es mejor guardar un poco la distancia para que ella pueda pensar

-si tú lo dices ¡mejor vamos a calificar exámenes!- Berjerite empieza a trabajar y lo mismo hace Zafiro pero Michiru había escuchado todo y sonríe

-esa tipa no ama a Zafiro ¡qué bien! Es un punto a mi favor y yo me encargare de que Zafiro guarde la distancia pero para siempre- Michiru se alejaba de la puerta y se va corriendo

**Kino's House Restaurant **

Makoto salía de su restaurante cuando llegaba Neflyte con un ramo de rosas rojas

-Hola Mako-chan- el castaño le daba el ramo de rosas a la castaña que no quería ver a Neflyte

-Hola Neflyte ¡gracias por las rosas!

-Makoto ¡ya no puedo más! Estuve pensando en lo que pasó el otro día y quería pedirte una disculpa, sé que me vi como un tonto celoso ¿me puedes disculpar?

-si claro Neflyte, no hay problema ¡nos vemos mañana!- Makoto quería ir a su auto pero Neflyte se interpone

-Makoto por favor mira bien el ramo de rosas por favor- Neflyte le pedía con mucha insistencia que la castaña viera el ramo

-de acuerdo- Makoto ve que algo brillaba en una de las rosas y se sorprende al ver un anillo de oro con un gran diamante incrustado en el centro del mismo –Neflyte ¿Qué significa esto?

-Makoto ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Neflyte toma el anillo de compromiso y se arrodilla para la propuesta mientras la castaña se había quedado pálida

-Neflyte yo… no sé qué decir, pensé que ya había sido lo suficientemente clara para…- Makoto no puede terminar porque Neflyte la interrumpe

-y tú no me conoces tan bien como para darme por vencido, Makoto quiero que seas mi esposa y quiero pasar toda una vida junto a ti

-lo siento Neflyte tengo la misma forma de pensar y lo siento mucho pero mi respuesta es ¡no!...


	24. Plan puesto en Marcha

**Capítulo 24**

**El plan puesto en marcha**

-Yo no puedo casarme con alguien a quien veo como un amigo, Neflyte yo no te amo, aunque no puedo negar que eres un profesional, de buena posición social, puedes conseguir a una chica que te amé o a lo mejor la tienes cerca y no te has dado cuenta de ello- Makoto le devuelve el ramo de rosas

-¡yo no quiero amar a nadie que no seas tú! yo sé que tal vez no me amas ahorita pero con el paso del tiempo lo llegaras hacer

-¡no insistas más! Si me caso contigo, no seremos felices porque un matrimonio sin amor no conduce a nada, lo siento pero estoy evitando que salgas lastimado con una ilusión- la castaña logra subirse a su auto y se va. Mientras iba conduciendo, Makoto estaba pensando en lo sucedido –Neflyte lo siento espero que no me guardes rencor ¡ah! tan distinto a Zafiro ¿un momento? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en Zafiro? no voy a negar que lo extrañe hoy que no llegó a comer al restaurante ¿Qué digo? ¡Mejor si ya no llega y me deja en paz!- Makoto llegaba a su departamento tan cansada que lo único que hace es llegar a dormir por el día tan pesado que había tenido

**Departamento de Michiru y Hotaru **

Michiru no cabía de la felicidad pues sentía que todavía no todo estaba perdido en su batalla por ganarse el amor de Zafiro y le estaba contando todo lo que había escuchado a Hotaru

-Michiru acaso ¿tus papas no te enseñaron que no tienes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas y más si se trata de escuchar por las puertas?

-el fin justifica los medios Hotaru, si no hubiera escuchado esa conversación en estos momentos yo no tendría tantas esperanzas de tener el camino libre con Zafiro

-¡no insistas tanto en eso! Hasta te estoy desconociendo, tú no eres así, ni siquiera con el novio que tuviste anteriormente

-pero es que ex era un niño, en cambio Zafiro ya es un hombre, y que se está dejando desear además yo sabía que la tal Makoto no lo iba a amar no tanto como yo lo hago

-Michiru por favor no te hagas tantas ilusiones además tú me acabas de decir que Zafiro se enamoró rápido de Kino Makoto

-pero ella no, así que a Zafiro no le va a quedar de otra que olvidar de esa mujer

-pues lo mismo digo pero contigo, Zafiro no te ama y a ti no te va a quedar de otra que olvidarte de el- Hotaru se levanta del sofá y se va a su habitación para hacer su tarea…

**2 semanas después:**

**Kino's House Restaurant:**

Makoto llegaba como siempre a su restaurante pero ahora siempre alzaba su mirada en la mesa 10 pero Zafiro no estaba entonces entra a su oficina y llama a Rei que tenía su celular apagado cuando tiempo atrás la pelinegra llegaba al restaurante a visitarla

_-¡qué raro! ¡Hace 2 semanas Rei no viene al restaurante y ¿si todavía está molesta conmigo?_- pensaba Makoto cuando de repente llega Rei al restaurante como si nada había pasado y va a buscar a Makoto a su oficina

-¿puedo pasar?- Rei preguntaba antes de entrar

-¡Rei! Claro pasa- Makoto se levanta a abrazar a su amiga –oye nuevamente quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso hace 2 semanas estaba muy molesta y dije muchas tonterías que sé que te lastimaron, lo siento

-¡claro no te preocupes!- dice la chica mientras se sienta en el sofá que tenía la castaña en su oficina -¡vamos a comer!- la chica de los ojos amatista se lleva a su amiga a comer a la mesa 10

-¿en esta mesa?

-si en esta mesa ¿Qué tiene de malo Mako-chan?

-no tiene nada de malo Rei no es nada ¡vamos a comer!- Makoto se empieza a recordar el día en que había almorzado con Zafiro en esa mesa

-Makoto y ¿has sabido algo de Zafiro?

-¿yo? ¿Y por qué me preguntas? Hace días que no sé nada de el- responde Makoto fingiendo indiferencia

-bueno yo te preguntaba pues ustedes se habían vuelto buenos amigos

-si pero me imagino que debe de estar muy ocupado en la Universidad

-bueno tienes razón por cierto ¿te recuerdas del hermano de Zafiro?

-si ¿Qué pasa con Darién?

-pues fíjate que últimamente ha estado muy preocupado por no saber nada de Zafiro y como se la pasaba hablando mucho de ti, pues se estaba preguntando si tu habías sabido algo de él

-¿Qué? ¿Tampoco se ha comunicado con Darién?

-si Mako-chan pues él no sabe qué hacer se ve que está muy preocupado

-voy a averiguar a TÖDAI con Berjerite y te aviso para que le digas a Darién- Makoto estaba muy preocupada por el peliazul

-¡gracias Makoto!- Rei escucha la vibración de su celular así que toma el aparato y ve que había un mensaje de texto que rápidamente contesta –Makoto me tengo que ir ¡adiós amiga!- Rei se despedía de la castaña y se va del lugar e inmediatamente llama a Darién

-¡hola Rei!

-hola Darién solo llamaba para decirte que la damisela ya cayo

-¿en serio? ¿Cómo reacciono?

-vieras visto su cara cuando le dije que Zafiro no daba señales de vida se notaba que estaba preocupada

-¡perfecto! Ahora Berjerite hará su parte del plan, ah a propósito ¿tienes algo que hacer por la noche?

-mmm no ¿Por qué?

-es que… bueno ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

-si me gusta la idea

-bien entonces paso por ti a las 7:00 pm

-de acuerdo ¡adiós!- Rei cortaba la llamada y se va a su trabajo. Mientras tanto, Makoto estaba en su oficina preocupada por lo que Rei le había contado

-_¿y si le paso algo esa noche? ¡Ay no! ¡La culpa es mía si le pasa algo!_- Makoto toma su bolso y sale del restaurante –_la única que me puede decir que le paso a Zafiro es Berjerite_

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Makoto llega a la Universidad luego de estacionar su auto, va directamente a la oficina de Zafiro donde se encontraba Berjerite que estaba al tanto de todo

-¡hola Berjerite!- Makoto saludaba a la chica peliceleste con una sonrisa

-¡Makoto! ¡Qué gusto verte por acá! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Berjerite necesito de tu ayuda ¿has sabido algo de Zafiro?

-pues… ahora que lo preguntas la verdad no he sabido nada de el en dos semanas

-¿y cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

-fue una mañana que vino y solo me dijo que tomaría un descanso

-¿y te ha llamado?

-no ¡para nada! ¿Por qué?

-es que Darién está muy preocupado porque no sabe nada de Zafiro incluso lo ha llamado pero no le contesta las llamadas

-¡qué raro! Pero déjame averiguar bien y te llamo ¿de acuerdo?

-si está bien mira este es mi número de celular, si no contesto puedes llamar a mi restaurante pero si es importante por favor- la castaña sacaba de su bolso una pequeña tarjeta de presentación y se la da a Berjerite

-¡claro! No te preocupes Makoto

-¡nos vemos Berjerite! ¡Me dio gusto verte!

-igualmente Makoto ¡que tengas una buena tarde!- Berjerite se despide de Makoto asegurándose de que no se quedara por los pasillos así que va de nuevo a su escritorio, toma el teléfono y llama a Darién -¡hola Darién! La damisela mordió el anzuelo ahora solo falta la parte de Zafiro

-¡gracias Berjerite! Esa parte déjamela a mi

-de acuerdo pero Zafiro te conoce tan bien como para darse cuenta de que todo es un plan…


	25. Abrele las Puertas al Amor

**Capítulo 25**

**Ábrele las puertas al amor**

-lo sé pero seré cuidadoso

-bien entonces espero que todo te salga bien- Berjerite ve que Zafiro se estaba acercando –tengo que cortar la llamada, Zafiro viene para acá ¡adiós!- la peliceleste corta rápidamente la llamada -¡hola Zafiro!

-hola Berjerite ¿ha habido alguna novedad?

-no Zafiro, todo ha estado tranquilo

-¿y no ha venido la señorita Kaioh?

-esa niña no se ha aparecido por acá

-¡qué bien! Makoto no ha llamado ¿verdad?

-mmm no- Berjerite ve de reojo que tenía la tarjeta de Makoto en su escritorio y disimuladamente la oculta -¿vas a seguir guardando distancia con respecto a ella?

-es que no sé qué hacer, la extraño mucho Berjerite la verdad no fue buena idea mantener la distancia- Zafiro entra a su oficina mientras la peliceleste lo sigue, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Darién llama a su hermano -¡hola Darién! ¿Qué tal?

-¡bien! Y ¿tú como estas?

-pues ya sabes

-Zafiro por eso te llamaba porque Rei me llamo pues desde hace 2 semanas no ha sabido nada de la damisela porque discutió muy fuerte con Rei y me pregunto si tú habías sabido algo de ella

-¡no puede ser!- Zafiro estaba muy preocupado por lo que le estaba diciendo su hermano -¿y Rei no ha ido al restaurante de Mako-chan?

-pues no y esta con esa preocupación por eso pensó que Makoto ya había hablado contigo

-no, espero que no le haya pasado algo malo a Mako-chan ¡gracias! Darién yo voy averiguar y te aviso para que se lo digas a Rei ¡adiós!- el peliazul corta la llamada preocupado –_mi amor espero que no te haya pasado algo-_ pensaba Zafiro. A la llegada de la noche, Makoto empezaba a cerrar el restaurante cuando entra una llamada de Berjerite

-¡hola Berjerite!

-hola Makoto te llamaba para decirte que acabo de hablar con Zafiro

-¿en serio? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Por favor dime!

-si está bien es solo que me dijo que quería estar desconectado con toda la rutina pero no me dijo dónde

-¡yo sé dónde puede estar! ¡Gracias Berjerite ahorita llamo a Darién!- la castaña corta la llamada pero se recuerda de que no tenía el número del hermano de Zafiro -¡Rayos! No sé el número de Darién ¡ya se! Voy a llamar a Rei ella le va avisar a Darién- Makoto llama a Rei

-¿diga?- pregunta Rei del otro lado del celular

-¡Rei! ¡Ya sé algo de Zafiro! bueno Berjerite lo llamo y dice que está bien y que está en un lugar donde quería desconectarse de la rutina; por favor avísale a Darién que está bien

-de acuerdo Mako-chan pero… ¿Berjerite no te dijo más?

-no, pero yo me imagino donde puede estar así que ahorita mismo voy para allá- Makoto corta repentinamente la llamada y sale de su restaurante; Rei por su parte llama a Darién para avisarle

-¡perfecto! Ahora solo falta que le digamos lo mismo a Zafiro- dice Darién así que corta la llamada de Rei y llama a Zafiro contando el mismo argumento que le habían dado a Makoto

-¡en serio! ¿Eso te dijo Rei?

-sí, eso fue lo que me conto Rei

-¡Gracias hermano! Ahorita voy para allá- Zafiro corta la llamada y sale de su departamento a su auto y se va. Mientras en la carretera, Makoto iba manejando su auto sintiendo un mal presentimiento

–_por favor Zafiro espero que estés bien-_ la chica no dejaba de recordase todos esos momentos que había compartido con el peliazul, por su parte Zafiro llegaba a la playa así que estaciona su auto y va corriendo a ver dónde podría estar Makoto

-¡Mako-chan!- gritaba Zafiro viendo para todas partes pero la playa estaba un poco oscura así que toma una linterna y empieza a buscar a Makoto

Makoto llegaba media hora después de que el peliazul había llegado y ve que el auto de Zafiro estaba estacionado –_Zafiro espero que no se haya ocurrido la brillante idea de surfear de noche_- pensaba Makoto mientras se quitaba sus zapatillas y las guarda en el baúl de su auto -¡Zafiro! ¿Dónde estás?- Makoto empieza a caminar pero no miraba nada -¡Zafiro! ¡Zafiro!- Makoto gritaba preocupada casi a punto de sollozar y al no ver a Zafiro cae de rodillas a llorar pues según ella, no había nadie, pero Zafiro había escuchado los gritos de Makoto decidió ir a ver dónde venía la voz de la castaña hasta que la encuentra

-¡Mako-chan!- Zafiro dibujaba una sonrisa al ver la silueta de Makoto que se queda inmóvil al escucharlo entonces Zafiro llega corriendo hasta donde está la castaña luego se pone de rodillas y ve que Makoto tenía los ojos rojos –Mako-chan ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Zafiro seca las lágrimas de los ojos verdes de la castaña que aun viéndolo frente a ella no lo podía creer

-¡Zafiro!- es lo único que dice Makoto cuando se le tira a abrazarlo sintiéndose tranquila –perdóname por lo de la otra noche yo…- Makoto no puede terminar cuando Zafiro pone un dedo en los labios de la chica

-el que tiene que pedirte perdón soy yo pero no pude evitar estar tan cerca de ti si poder besarte

-Zafiro yo…

-yo sé que tu sientes lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora y eso lo vi cuando correspondiste al beso que nos dimos… Makoto yo te amo solo ábrele las puertas al amor por favor, solo déjalo entrar

-Zafiro… yo… es… que… en todo este tiempo me he aferrado a algo que ya no puedo evitar y la verdad es que… cuando no te vi en el restaurante me empezaste hacer falta y me di cuenta de que… yo también te amo Zafiro- Makoto terminaba de hablar con mucha dificultad pues en mucho tiempo no había dicho lo que sentía a un chico, Zafiro solo acaricia el rostro de Makoto mientras la ve a los ojos esmeralda acercándose lentamente hasta que se funden en un beso luego se separan por la falta de aire

-te amo Mako-chan, mi Mako-chan

-y yo a ti Zafiro- Makoto abraza a Zafiro. En la ciudad, Rei estaba con Darién cenando pero tocan el tema de Makoto y Zafiro

-espero que todo haya salido bien con ellos- dice Rei preocupada pues ninguno de los dos había llamado

-tranquila Rei, ahorita dejemos que la damisela y su príncipe estén un rato a solas porque bastante merecido se lo tienen

-¿tú crees? Es que si me están preocupando

-Rei cálmate mejor cambiemos de tema ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien Darién- Rei escucha una balada que empieza a tararear

-¿quieres bailar conmigo esta canción?

-pero aquí no se puede

-no importa, nosotros vamos a bailar- Darién toma la mano de Rei que accede a bailar con el pelinegro –Rei no te había dicho pero te ves muy hermosa

-gracias Darién- responde Rei sonrojándose por lo que le había dicho Darién –pero… tu estas aquí en Tokio bailando conmigo y tal vez tu novia en Yokohama estará pensando que…

-¿novia?- Darién arquea una ceja al escuchar lo que le había dicho Rei –yo no tengo novia Rei, ¿pensaste que soy como el ogro de Allan?- dice el pelinegro viendo a los ojos amatista de Rei que se sonroja

-yo no dije que eras como ese sínico solo pensé que tenías novia- Rei estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía dónde poner la cara para que Darién no la viera

-no te preocupes Rei- Darién le regala una sonrisa que hace que Rei se pusiera nerviosa. En la playa, Makoto y Zafiro caminaban a la orilla del mar tomados de las manos

-Makoto ya se nos está haciendo muy noche ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?

-está bien amor tienes razón- Makoto iba con Zafiro a donde estaban sus autos y se van rumbo a la cuidad.

**Edificio Jupiter (departamento de Makoto)**

Makoto y Zafiro llegaban al edificio y ambos bajan de sus autos

-bien Mako-chan ahora estoy tranquilo que ya estás en tu casa

-y tú tienes cuidado mi amor- Makoto une sus labios con los de Zafiro dando un cálido beso

-ahora ya no te vas a deshacer de mi ¡nos vemos mañana en tu restaurante!- Zafiro se despedía de la que ahora era su novia

-y yo no quiero deshacerme de ti amor ¡te voy a estar esperando en el restaurante!

**hola de nuevo, ya vieron que las cosas van a empezar bien para Makoto pero... algo va a pasar no les puedo decir nada, mejor sigan leyendo el fic bye**


	26. ¡Yo no quiero Perderte!

**Capítulo 26**

**¡Yo no quiero perderte!**

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro llegaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios por lo que había pasado la noche en la playa

-¡buenos días!- Zafiro entraba a su oficina y Berjerite entra detrás de el -¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

-llamo el rector, quiere hablar contigo además la niñita Kaioh ha venido ya ni se cuántas veces hasta perdí la cuenta y ya me está dando dolor de cabeza tan solo verla

-¡gracias! Ahorita llamo al rector y lo la alumna Kaioh… ese es todo un caso pero ya va entender ¡gracias Berjerite! ¿Alguna otra novedad?- pregunta Zafiro mientras coloca su portafolio a un costado de su escritorio y se sienta en su silla

-pues ya no hay más Zafiro aunque yo mejor diría: que tú tienes la novedad ¿no es así?

-¡que! Este… yo… no tengo ni una novedad Berjerite

-¡por favor Zafiro! ¡Es obvio que sí! se te nota desde que entraste porque tienes una cara de felicidad hasta lo transpiras por los poros, dime ¿Paso algo anoche con alguien que conozco?- pregunta Berjerite muy curiosa y hace que Zafiro se ponga nervioso

-Berjerite, ¡como se ve que te gusta el chisme! Pero por ser tú, te voy a decir todo- Zafiro empieza a contarle todo a su amiga que se sorprende y se pone feliz por su amigo

-¡Felicidades! ¡Me alegra mucho por ti y por Makoto!- Berjerite va abrazar a su amigo para felicitarlo

-¡gracias!

-¡bien! ya tendremos el momento para celebrar, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar y tú tienes que ir a dar clases- Berjerite sale de la oficina rumbo a su escritorio y Zafiro va a dar clases

**Canal Vía Láctea **

Molly llegaba como siempre a toca a la puerta del camerino de Makoto para avisarle que faltaba poco para ir a grabar su programa

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Falta cinco minutos!

-¡ya voy!- Makoto salía con su traje de chef y ve a Neflyte como siempre en el estudio –buenos días Neflyte- Makoto se detiene a saludar al castaño

-¡hola Makoto! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije la otra noche?- Neflyte toma la mano de Makoto y la ve a sus ojos esmeralda

-Neflyte mi respuesta es la misma y tú ya la sabes, ahora si me permites tengo que trabajar- Makoto se suelta de la mano de Neflyte y va a grabar pero durante la grabación, Makoto estaba cocinando con una sonrisa mientras tarareaba una canción y explicaba el procedimiento de la receta –ahora pasamos con la decoración de este platillo y para darle el toque final lo puede acompañar con una copa de vino o si no consume vino, un té helado de manzana también es apropiado como para una reunión familiar, o una visita con las amigas o si ustedes quieren una cena romántica con la pareja; eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el día de mañana en "Cocinando con Makoto" con más recetas ¡hasta la próxima!

-¡Corten! ¡Mako-chan! Hoy te luciste, te mirabas espectacular ¿Qué tienes?- Seiya llega hasta donde está la castaña pues la había notado alegre

-¡gracias por el alago! Y lo que tengo es un secretito que no te voy a decir- responde Makoto con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo Makoto- Seiya ve como su amiga se aleja del set –_a nuestra niña chef le llego el amor_- piensa el pelinegro sonriendo. Mientras a la salida del foro, Neflyte estaba esperando a Makoto con los brazos entrecruzados hasta que ve a la castaña vestida con un vestido blanco de pequeñas mangas de encaje y zapatillas del mismo color y con una coleta alta

-¿me puedes decir que te pasa?

-¿disculpa Neflyte?

-no me respondas con una pregunta ¿Qué te estaba pasando cuando estabas grabando? Te mirabas más alegre que otros días, hasta tarareabas canciones

-bueno es solo algo que diferente que quería probar además ayuda mucho al rating

-a mí no me convence eso Mako-chan ¿tiene que ver con el profesorcito ese verdad? El tal Black, por eso me rechazaste cuando te propuse matrimonio

-¡tú no tienes derecho a hacerme una ridícula escena de celos! ¿De acuerdo? Y yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de ninguna clase

-pues te equivocas, si merezco esa explicación porque ¡estoy muy celoso! ¡No soporto que tu atención este en ese arqueólogo, profesor o lo que sea!

-ay ¿sabes qué? Mejor me voy porque no quiero soportar a alguien que se cree que tiene atribuciones conmigo que en realidad no las tiene, con permiso- Makoto hace como si no pasó la escena de celos pero Neflyte no se quedó conforme y va detrás de la chica tomándola fuertemente del brazo -¡ay! ¡Suéltame!

-escúchame bien Makoto ¡yo no voy a perderte! Te amo tanto para no resignarme a que estés en brazos de ese profesorcito- Neflyte acerca a Makoto y le roba un beso pero la chica, se separa rápidamente de Neflyte dando un fuerte empujón

-¡nunca en tu vida vuelvas a intentar robarme un beso! Y si quieres saber la verdad, está bien ¡estoy feliz porque estoy enamorada de Zafiro! ¿Contento? Y nunca me vuelvas hablar por favor- Makoto se va muy molesta del lugar

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro terminaba de dar su clase cuando llega Michiru a hablar con él con la esperanza de que el peliazul hubiera tomado la decisión de distanciarse de Makoto

-¡Licenciado Black! ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-dígame señorita Kaioh

-pero Zafiro, ya no tenemos que fingir que somos catedrático- alumna todos se han ido

-señorita Kaioh creí que fui lo suficientemente claro con usted, ahora si me permite me tengo que ir

-¡no Zafiro por favor! No creas que no me duele estar distanciada contigo, yo te amo

-yo solo la puedo ver como a una alumna ¡nada más!

-¿Por qué no ves como a una mujer que soy? ¿Es por ella verdad? ¿Por la tal Makoto no es así?

-¿disculpe?

-si pero ella no te ama, no tanto como yo ¡por favor olvídala!- Michiru toma las solapas de la chaqueta de Zafiro y se acerca con la intención de darle un beso

-Michiru yo no hablo de mis asuntos personales- Zafiro se aparta de la chica de cabello aqua marina que lo sigue hasta su oficina

-¡Zafiro por favor dame solo una oportunidad!- Michiru golpeaba fuertemente la puerta pero Berjerite la agarra de los brazos

-¿no te cansas de fastidiar a Zafiro? ¡Ya déjalo en paz! ¡Él no te ama niñita!

-Berjerite ¡ayúdame por favor!

-lo siento, pero en cosas del corazón yo no puedo intervenir aunque sea la mejor amiga de Zafiro

-¡no me digas eso! Sé que hemos tenido muchas diferencias y te pido una disculpa pero ¡ayúdame a conquistar a Zafiro!

-Michiru por favor, bueno no me dejas de otra y es mejor que te enteres de una vez antes de que te hagas más ilusiones, Zafiro está muy enamorado y es muy feliz

-pero ella no lo ama y ese amor no lo llevará a ningún lado, conmigo será muy feliz porque lo amo

-es mejor que te olvides de eso, Michiru ya no trates de aferrarte a algo que no va a pasar

-¡tú no entiendes! Yo lo amo y no quiero perderlo ¡Zafiro ábreme la puerta por favor!-gritaba Michiru mientras golpeaba la puerta pero en ese instante llegaba Hotaru

-¡Michiru por favor! ¡Vamos!- Hotaru lleva a Michiru que estaba en un mar de lágrimas –lo siento mucho Berjerite no volverá a pasar ¡qué pena contigo!

-no te preocupes no es tu problema- responde Berjerite mientras ve que Michiru y Hotaru se alejaban del lugar

-Michiru ¡esto ya se está saliendo de control!

-sí, tienes razón ¡esto se está saliendo de control Hotaru! ¡Lo estoy perdiendo! Y yo no quiero perderlo, lo amo tanto como para no resignarme a verlo en brazos de otra mujer

-mejor te voy a llevar con alguien que conozco, ella te va ayudar- Hotaru lleva a Michiru a la facultad de psicología

-¿A dónde me trajiste? Esta parte del campus no lo conocía- dice Michiru ya más tranquila y ve que alguien se acerca a las dos chicas


	27. La Modelo y El Medico

**Capítulo 27**

**La modelo y el medico **

-Michiru, quiero presentarte a Amy Mizuno una amiga de psicología- Hotaru presenta a Michiru a su amiga de psicología una chica de cabello corto de color azul y ojos del mismo color

-mucho gusto- Amy se presenta con Michiru

-¿esta es tu ayuda Hotaru?

-necesitas hablar con alguien que te pueda ayudar mejor que yo

-pero ¡yo no estoy loca! ¡Me escuchaste bien! ¡No estoy loca!

-cálmate Michiru ¿Quién te dijo que un psicólogo es sinónimo de que estés loca?

-¡yo no estoy loca! Gracias Amy pero no quiero tu ayuda

-mira Michiru yo no dije en ningún momento que estabas loca además estas muy equivocada con la psicología ¡vamos a platicar nada más! Solamente eso, ven vamos a conversar un poco- Amy toma la mano de Michiru para poder conversar con ella

**Casa de Modas Naoko's Dreams**

-¡bien chicas lo hicieron muy bien!- Naoko se levanta de su lugar felicitando a sus modelos por la coreografía que había apreciado cuando llega Darién quien a la primera que ve es a Rei con un elegante vestido de noche que era la última en salir

-hola Naoko ¿Cómo estás?- Darién saludaba a Naoko con un abrazo

-¡querido Darién! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te miraba!

-si hace tiempo Naoko pero no te preocupes estoy pensando en venir a vivir a Tokio de forma permanente

-¡esa es una buena noticia! Ah por cierto, no he sabido nada de tu hermano

-pues Zafiro está mucho mejor que nunca, está enamorado

-¡qué bueno! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Y cuándo te va a tocar a ti?

-pues… más pronto de lo que me imagine, mira ando buscando a una de tus modelos- Darién alza su mirada cuando ve a Rei vestida con un hermoso vestido de noche color negro que no había visto al pelinegro

-ah sí ¿a quién?

-a Rei es que… ella es la amiga de chica de la cual está enamorado Zafiro

-ah está bien ¡Jean Carlo! ¡Llama a Rei por favor!- Naoko le daba la orden a su coreógrafo a que buscara a Rei

-¡Rei! ¡Rei!

-¿Qué sucede Jean Carlo?

-mi bella te busca un hombre sacado de un cuento de hadas

-¿a mí?

-si preciosa, ¡qué suerte tienes mi niña! Mira que ese hombre esta guapísimo, pero ¿Qué haces ahí parada como a una estatua? arréglate porque no vas a salir así

-mmm está bien, dile que enseguida salgo- Rei se empieza a arreglar y sale encontrándose con Darién Chiba -¡Darién!- Rei estaba sorprendida y a la vez nerviosa al ver al pelinegro con una rosa roja en su mano

-hola Rei- Darién se acerca a la chica a darle un beso en su mejía, casi cerca de sus labios –estas hermosa

-este… ¡gracias! ¿Zafiro te ha llamado?

-pues todavía no y ¿la damisela te ha dicho algo?

-he estado al pendiente del celular y no me ha llamado

-¡qué raro! Pero ya no hablemos de Zafiro y la damisela eso es de lo único que hablamos a lo mejor ya andan juntos y nosotros todavía aquí en la expectativa

-si tienes razón

-mejor vamos a relajarnos un poco hoy tengo el día libre y le acabo de pedir a Naoko que te la tarde libre, pero eso sí; nada de hablar de la damisela y mi hermano ¿de acuerdo?

-¿de acuerdo?- Rei se va con Darién de la casa de modas a caminar a un parque

-aparte de la medicina ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

-me gusta mucho escuchar música clásica, leer un buen libro y a ti ¿Qué te gusta hacer aparte de modelar?

-a mí me gusta, cantar, escuchar música- responde Rei sintiéndose muy nerviosa en ese momento llega una niña que estaba vendiendo flores

-joven ¿me compra una rosa? Por favor, para su novia- la niñita sin querer hace que ambos se sonrojen

-de acuerdo- Darién compra un ramo de rosas rojas y se la entrega a Rei

-¡muchas gracias!- la niña se va contenta dejando a la pareja sola nuevamente

-Rei… yo…- Darién se acerca a la chica de ojos amatista hasta que su respiraciones agitadas se entrecruzaban -¡me encantas Rei!- Darién une sus labios con los de Rei robándole un beso lleno de pasión a lo que Rei corresponde; después de varios minutos ambos se separan por la falta de aire –me estoy enamorando de ti Rei, me estas poniendo loco por ti

-¡Darién!- es lo único que puede decir Rei al ver a los ojos azules de Darién –pero… es… que…

-dime si no estás sintiendo lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora porque eso me lo demostraste ahorita con el beso que nos dimos

-si yo también estoy sintiendo lo mismo pero es que… ¿no crees que es muy pronto?

-si un poco pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No le puedo decir a mi corazón que no sienta algo por ti tan pronto- Darién acaricia la mejía de la pelinegra –te propongo algo: que te parece si nos conocemos un poco más ¿Qué dices?

-de acuerdo Darién- Rei se acerca al pelinegro y ambos se dan un cálido beso

-¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

-si me gusta la idea- Rei dibuja una sonrisa mientras toma la mano de Darién.

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Mientras Michiru estaba conversando con Amy, Hotaru va a su facultad pero en eso escucha una conversación en uno de los pasillos que dirigía a la oficina de Zafiro

-Berjerite voy a salir, cualquier cosa llámame a mi celular

-de acuerdo Zafiro ¿vas a ir con Makoto?- pregunta Berjerite con una sonrisa mientras que Zafiro arquea una ceja –está bien, ya no digo nada más

-nos vemos más tarde Berjerite- Zafiro solo sonríe luego de despedirse de su amiga

-ahí me saludas a Makoto de parte mía, y dile que los felicito por su relación

-de acuerdo yo le digo- Zafiro se va sin darse cuenta de que Hotaru había escuchado todo

-Michiru se va a derrumbar si se entera de que Zafiro y Makoto son novios ¿Qué hago? Michiru es mi amiga y tiene que enterarse de todo, ella no puede vivir con esa ilusión que se está volviendo peligrosa para ella- Hotaru estaba hablando sola cuando llega Berjerite pues la había escuchado

-hola Hotaru- Berjerite sin querer asusta a la chica

-¡ah! ¡Hola Berjerite! ¡Me asustaste!- la pelinegra se sobresalta y se toca el pecho sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza

-¿estás bien?

-este… si… estoy bien Berjerite

-¿segura Hotaru?

-si claro Berjerite ¡Estoy muy bien!- Hotaru solo sonríe de una manera nerviosa que Berjerite nota

-de acuerdo Hotaru

-con permiso ¡que tengas buena tarde! ¡Adiós!- Hotaru se va rápidamente

-esta niña es amiga de Michiru ¿Por qué se puso nerviosa? ¿Será que escucho la conversación? Bueno si es así, es mejor que se lo diga a esa muchachita para que de una vez se olvide de Zafiro- Berjerite regresa a su lugar de trabajo mientras que Hotaru caminaba rápidamente hasta que llega a la facultad de psicología

-_espero que Berjerite no se haya dado cuenta de que los estaba escuchando pero… la verdad fue sin querer_- piensa Hotaru mientras llega hasta donde estaba su amiga -¡hola!- es lo único que se le ocurre decir Hotaru

-¿Dónde estabas Hotaru?- pregunta Michiru ya más tranquila


	28. La Verdad

**Capítulo 28**

**La verdad**

-yo… estaba… caminando por ahí- es lo único que responde Hotaru – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡muy bien Hotaru! En verdad que equivocada estaba con mi idea de los psicólogos- Michiru dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios

-¡me alegro mucho por ti Michiru!

-bueno Amy ¿entonces nos vemos mañana?- Michiru se levanta del sofá donde estaba sentada y se despide de Amy -¡gracias!

-no te preocupes, solo quiero ayudarte en lo que sea- responde Amy

-¡hasta mañana!- Michiru se va del lugar y cierra la puerta acompañada de Hotaru

-bien ¿y ahora que piensas del tema de Zafiro?

-pues… no te voy a mentir al decirte que ya olvide a Zafiro porque no es cierto

-¿y qué piensas hacer?

-yo pienso que es mejor… ya no pensar en eso, Amy me hizo pensar mucho y tiene razón, al final la única que se está haciendo daño soy yo

-no quiero hacerte enojar pero ¡al fin! Yo te lo he estado diciendo pero al parecer no querías

-y lo sé Hotaru es solo que no lo quería ver la realidad y es por eso que mañana voy a ir otra vez con Amy y he estado pensando en ir a terapia

-¡no te imaginas lo orgullosa escucharte hablar así! bueno ahora vamos a casa- Hotaru y Michiru se va a su departamento

**Kino's House Restaurant**

Zafiro llegaba al restaurante y se da cuenta de que en la mesa numero 10 tenía un letrero "Reservado a Zafiro" pero de pronto siente que alguien por detrás llega y cubre sus ojos

-¡Makoto! ¡Mi amor!- Zafiro voltea encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda de Makoto y luego se acerca a ella para darle un beso luego ambos se separan por la falta de aire

-¡hola mi amor! ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

-bien Mako-chan y ¿a ti como te fue?

-bien mi amor, te prepare algo muy rico

-¿enserio? Pero tengo una condición para comer lo que me preparaste

-¿ah sí? ¿Cuál es tu condición?

-que la bella chef coma conmigo

-claro, será un gusto comer con tan atractivo arqueólogo- responde Makoto viendo a los ojos azules de Zafiro que inmediatamente ayuda a la castaña a sentarse en una silla y luego él se sienta en una silla –Zafiro necesito decirte algo muy importante- comenta Makoto mientras llegaba el mesero a servir

-si claro mi amor dime- Zafiro toma la mano de Makoto y dibuja una sonrisa en los labios

-¿te acuerdas de la vez que fuiste mi invitado en el programa y te presente a Neflyte?

-sí, Neflyte es un ejecutivo del canal donde haces tú programa

-pues… lo que pasa es que hace tiempo Neflyte… me dijo que está enamorado de mí, incluso me propuso matrimonio

-claro, con razón cuando me presentaste con él estaba muy molesto y a decir verdad no me cayó bien ¿pero no ha sido abusivo contigo amor?

-no, pero si me hace sentir incomoda pues yo ya le he dicho que no lo amo pero sigue insistente

-¿quieres que hable con él?

-no te preocupes mi amor, yo sé cómo me puede guardar distancia, quiero que estés tranquilo

-de acuerdo Mako-chan pero si se atreve a hacerte algo, se me va a olvidar quien soy y le voy a dar su merecido

-está bien Zafiro solo quería decírtelo porque no quiero guardar secretos contigo

-no te preocupes amor, me alegra saber que estoy enamorado de una mujer transparente que no guarde secretos conmigo y por eso yo también te tengo que contar algo

-claro mi amor

-sé que suena feo pero en la Universidad me pasa algo parecido

-¿Cómo así mi amor?

-sí, hay una niñita que está obsesionada conmigo

-¿y es bonita?

-para mí no hay mujer más hermosa que tu mi Mako-chan- Zafiro se acerca a la castaña para darle un beso cuando de pronto suena el celular de Makoto

-¿diga?

-hola Mako-chan

-¿Rei? ¿Dónde has estado? Te estuve esperando en el restaurante porque tengo algo que contarte

-lo siento amiga pero es que estoy con Darién y ya no pude llegar ahí contigo- es la voz de Rei del otro lado del celular

-¿con Darién? Ya te volviste muy amiga de él pues… a decir verdad hacen bonita pareja

-¡Makoto!

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad

-bueno solo quería decirte que estoy bien y que no te preocupes, paso a la noche, bueno te dejo ¡adiós!

-¡adiós!-Makoto corta la llamada y sigue con Zafiro

**Departamento de Michiru y Hotaru **

Michiru y Hotaru llegaban a su departamento dispuestas a descansar pero Hotaru en todo el camino había estado distante

-Hotaru ¿estás bien?

-si… claro ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-es que estuviste callada en todo el camino ¿Qué sucede?

-nada Michiru

-¿segura?

-si- es lo único que responde Hotaru pero sentía una carga al no querer decirle a su amiga lo que había escuchado –Michiru ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si claro

-¿Qué pasaría si te enteraras de que Zafiro…?

-¿…Zafiro qué?

-¿si Zafiro empieza una relación con Kino Makoto?- Hotaru cierra los ojos mientras termina de lanzar la pregunta y Michiru abre más los ojos al escucharla

-tu sabes algo Hotaru, sino no me harías esa pregunta

-Michiru solo respóndeme por favor ¿Qué harías?

-pero ella no lo ama, bueno hasta donde yo tengo entendido

-¿pero si ella le corresponde?

-pues… si esta con Kino Makoto yo no puedo hacer nada porque no puedo forzar a Zafiro a amarme aunque me dolería mucho y le pondría más empeño en mi terapia con Amy, dime la verdad Hotaru ¿Zafiro y Makoto son novios no es así?

-si Michiru, Zafiro y Makoto tienen una relación sentimental

-¡qué bien me alegro por los dos!- Michiru dibuja una sonrisa triste mientras que salían lágrimas en sus ojos entonces Hotaru se acerca la chica de cabello aqua marina y la abraza

-siento mucho haberte dicho esto pero tenías que saberlo


End file.
